Chicas Superpoderosas: Colisión Z
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Ayudado por un misterioso Polvo Negro, ÉL finalmente logra alejar a las chicas de la ciudad de Saltadilla, transportándolas al lejano Tokyo en donde las chicas se toparán, ¿con ellas mismas?
1. ÉL y el Polvo Negro

_Azúcar, flores ¡y muchos colores! Estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear a la niñita perfecta. Pero el profesor Utonium agregó accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la fórmula: ¡LA SUSTANCIA X! y así nacieron las Chicas Superpoderosas. Con sus ultra-súper poderes Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal._

* * *

Una nube de polvo negro surcaba el espacio, rodeado de una luz blanca que lo mantenía quieto, al tiempo que una misteriosa voz estornudaba, _¡Ah, ah, athcís! Maldición, es espacio es demasiado frío. Esas chicas me las van a pagar, ¡atchís!  
_ La nube de polvo negro seguía viajando por el espacio cuando de pronto sintió que cambiaba repentinamente de dirección, una fuerza gravitacional increíblemente poderosa lo absorbía hacia un destino desconocido. ¿ _Qué es esto? ¡atchís! ¿Un fenómeno espacial?_ Efectivamente se trataba de un agujero negro el que absorbía sin remedio hacia un destino desconocido. Con su enorme poder la nube de polvo negro podría haberse desviado, pero el frío del espacio lo debilitaba. Además, ¿qué habrá del otro lado? No puede ser nada peor que esto. Malditas mocosas, ¿cómo se atreven a enfrentarse tantas veces a mí? Me las pagarán, todavía no sé cómo pero ellas me las pagarán.

El agujero negro terminó de absorberlo y terminó exactamente donde estaba, en el maldito espacio exterior donde seguiría temblando en su nube de Luz Blanca. Cuando sintió en una dirección un poder muy extraño, un poder exactamente igual al que tenía dentro, ¿pero cómo era posible? _¿Qué es esta extraña sensación de familiaridad? ¿Es acaso MI propio poder? Pero Debo ir hacia él sin importar qué… ¡Debo ir hacia él! ¿O debería decir ÉL?  
_ Entonces juntó todas sus fuerzas y redirigió su trayectoria de regreso a la tierra, o lo que suponía que era la tierra.

…

La ciudad de Saltadilla se encontraba bajo un ataque inminente, donde una temible lluvia de fuego y ceniza cubría la ciudad. Todos los ciudadanos se refugiaban como podían. Y el responsable de todo esto era una extraña criatura de color rojo con pinzas de cangrejo vestido con medias y blusa de mujer que bailaba alegremente ante tal devastación.

—¡Es ÉL! — Gritaron tres niñitas de aproximadamente cinco años aterrizando frente a ÉL.

La extraña criatura dio una pirueta como un danzando y encaró a las chicas.

—Ah, las Chicas Superpoderosas, ¡por fin! Pensé que me haría viejo esperando por ustedes.

—Déjate de juegos ÉL — dijo Bombón la líder. — Prepárate para ser vencido.

—¿Ah, en serio? — Se rio ÉL. — ¿Qué piensan hacer al respecto, niñitas? ¡Yo ya gané!

Entonces se dispuso a crecer increíblemente de tamaño mostrándose como un horrible demonio y así derrotar a las Chicas de una vez y para siempre, pero ellas rápidamente volaron a gran velocidad y se separaron para actuar más eficientemente. Bombón lo tacleó en el vientre, haciéndolo caer violentamente hacia atrás; Burbuja se posicionó justo detrás de él para hacerlo tropezar. ÉL cayó de un violento sentón, pero de inmediato se levantó listo para tomar cuenta de las tres insolentes; cuando por fin Bellota le dio un golpazo a la mandíbula el cual acabó con él y escupió un poco de sangre.

—Esto se ha acabado, ÉL — amenazó Bombón. — Apaga este volcán ahora mismo.

—Algunas personas no saben cuándo rendirse — dijo Burbuja.

—Menos charla y más acción — exigió Bellota a sus hermanas queriendo seguir luchando.

ÉL se levantó limpiándose la sangre que aún rezumaba de su boca, pero no se rendiría.

—¡Este no es el final, Chicas Superpoderosas! — Gritó ÉL dando una hábil pirueta haciendo que el volcán disparara aún más lava contra las Chicas.

Las tres niñas eludieron el ataque, pero el calor era demasiado y alentó sus movimientos, simplemente se estaban sofocando.

—Hace demasiado calor — lloriqueó Burbuja.

—¡No nos demos por vencidas! ¡Tenemos que vencer a ÉL! — Gritó Bombón usando su aliento congelante para refrescar a sus hermanas, que le devolvieron el favor y pronto se vieron expandiendo la onda fría a su alrededor.

—¡No, esto no ha terminado aún! — Gritó Él, aunque ya predecía el resultado.

Efectivamente le dieron una triple patada en el vientre que lo llevó volando contra una pared, agrietándola en el proceso.

—¿Pero cómo pude pensar que el resultado sería diferente? — Preguntó ÉL en voz alta.

 _No hay por qué entrar en pánico amigo mío, después de todo esta batalla no ha hecho más que empezar._

Las Chicas Superpoderosas se levantaron de repente, alertadas por aquella extraña voz.

—¿Quién o qué fue eso? — Preguntó de pronto Bombón.

—No sé pero no podrá vencernos — dijo Bellota dando puñetazos al aire.

—No sé, me parece que algo malo está pasando — dijo Burbuja apretando a su pulpo de peluche Pulpi. Esa extraña voz le advertía un terrible peligro.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Preguntó ÉL confundido, pero mucho más confiado en que su nueva ayuda no era sólo su delirio por ser derrotado una y otra vez por esas tres molestas Superpoderosas.

 _No interesa quién sea, interesa que a los dos nos tienen hartos esas mocosas. ¡Déjame ayudarte y esas tres chiquillas verán lo que es bueno, déjame echarte una pinza ÉL._

Entonces un extraño polvo negro apareció alrededor de ÉL que le dio una sensación de enorme poder. No entendía qué sucedía, pero sabía que este polvo negro lo había hecho al menos diez veces más fuerte que antes; y se sentía tan familiar como si fuera ÉL mismo aumentando su propio poder.

Extendiendo sus pinzas como de cangrejo hacia las Chicas Superpoderosas lanzó un nuevo ataque, siempre guiado por la voz. Las tres niñitas chillaron de la sorpresa cuando un agujero negro apareció de la nada y las succionó lejos de ahí. ÉL miró hacia sus pinzas sin entender qué había pasado, pero estaba feliz que ahora las chicas no estaban para detenerlo.

—¿Me pregunto que debería hacer ahora? — Dijo ÉL alegremente.

 _De momento limítate a seguir cubriendo la ciudad de lava y fuego, dijo la voz en su cabeza. Luego podremos obtener lo que queremos. El mundo para ti… y mi venganza para mí. Y asegúrate de derretir todo el hielo en al menos diez kilómetros a la redonda._

—¿El hielo?

 _Porque cuando lleguen las Chicas Superpoderosas, y sí llegaran, estaremos listos…_

Él miró hacia sus pinzas, donde se reflejó algo así como un espectro. La imagen de un ser parecido a un arlequín con una malévola sonrisa.

…

En la ciudad de Tokyo, en los laboratorios de investigación Utonium, el profesor Utonium y su hijo Ken trabajaban en un nuevo proyecto cuando apareció el mensaje de EMERGENCIA en sus monitores.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, papá es decir profesor? — Preguntó Ken.

El profesor Utonium observó los datos que aparecían en su computadora.

—No tengo ni idea Ken, pareciera como un vórtice dimensional. Sin embargo no creo que signifique buenas noticias.

Era todo lo que debían oír, un perrito robótico llamado Peach saltó hacia el monitor y gritó:

—¡CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS LAS NECESITAMOS!

En la escuela secundaria, unas tres amigas llamadas Karou, Mikayo y Momoko comían alegremente cuando sus cinturones comenzaron a brillar de forma extraña. Las tres se miraron y tras asentir ligeramente apuraron su almuerzo.

—¡Gochizousama deshita!

Y corrieron hacia el patio de recreo, en donde activaron sus cinturones y con ellos sus transformaciones:

—¡HYPER BLOSSSOM!

—¡ROLLING BUBBLES!

—¡POWERED BUTTERCUP!

Las tres cambiaron sus ropas por unos uniformes consistentes en chalecos, una falda y una blusa interior de colores verde, rosa y celeste con una P bellamente bordada en los chalecos.

—¡Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z! — Dijeron las tres alegremente antes de salir volando hacia la acción.

No tardaron mucho, pronto vieron el extraño vórtice de energía en la ciudad.

—¡Profesor! ¿Qué es eso? — Quiso saber la líder, Bombón antes Momoko.

En su cinturón se reflejaron los rostros del profesor Utonium, Ken y Poochie.

— _Todavía no lo sabemos chicas, pero puede ser peligroso. De momento tenemos que evitar que el daño se expanda a la ciudad_ — dijo el profesor a través del cinturón.

—¡Entendido profesor! — Dijeron las tres chicas volando hacia la acción.

Pero cuando llegaron frenaron de lleno. Frente a ellas yacían tres niñitas inconsciente como de cinco años muy parecidas a ellas, igualmente vestidas de rosa, celeste y verde.

—¿Qué significa esto? — Preguntó Bellota, Karou tomando en sus brazos a la niña vestida de verde.

—No sabemos pero será mejor que las llevemos al laboratorio, ahí nos dirán si están heridas — dijo Bombón tomando a la pelirroja de rosa.

—Pobrecillas — murmuró Burbuja, Miyako tomando en brazos a la pequeña rubia. — Se ve que pasaron un mal rato.

* * *

 **Mi plan original era hacer que Mojo-Jojo fuera el que mandara a las Chicas Superpoderosas al mundo de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, peeeero… la mayoría de las historias crossover en este site tienen esa premisa así que prefiero cambiar de enemigo; mi villano favorito de ambas series: ÉL-Z. Y trataré de darle mi toque personal a esta muy usada idea así que no sufran.**


	2. Diferencias y similitudes

_En el episodio anterior un ayudante misterioso ayudó a ÉL a deshacerse de las Chicas Superpoderosas, pero en lugar de eliminarlas para siempre las mandó a otro mundo, ¿cuáles serán las misteriosas intenciones de esta aún más misterioso ayudante?_

Las tres Chicas Superpoderosas se encontraban inconscientes sobre una camilla en los laboratorios Utonium mientras que el profesor y Ken trabajaban frenéticamente sobre ellas. Peach sólo observaba curioso a las tres chiquillas oliéndolas y comparando. No tenían pistas nuevas ni ningún dato en qué basarse, pero al menos fue un alivio cuando las tres Chicas Superpoderosas Z regresaron de la escuela y se unieron a ellas justo cuando por fin habían encontrado su primera pista sobre las misteriosas niñitas del extraño vórtice.

—¿Algo nuevo Peach? — Preguntó Ken mirando algo preocupado a su mascota.

—Mmh, su olor me recuerda mucho al de las chicas… pero mezclado con niñas pequeñas.

—¿Como cuando ÉL nos transformó en niñas pequeñas? — Preguntó Momoko mirando curiosa a las tres pequeñas. — Pero ellas se ven más bien como americanas.

—¿Y dicen que ellas eran todo lo que estaba en el área del vórtice? — Preguntó el profesor.

—Así es — corearon Kaoru, Miyako y Momoko.

—Es extraño, pero según mis cálculos podríamos ayudarlas si las tratamos con la Sustancia Z; es como si ustedes hubieran sido a las que hirieron. No comprendo nada.

—Ya entenderemos en su momento, por ahora ayudémoslos — dijo Ken arrastrando el Generador de Rayos Z blancos.

Las tres niñas se levantaron ante los rayos de luz blanca, mostrándose muy sorprendidas.

—¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó Bombón. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Bellota? ¿Recuerdas algo? — Preguntó Burbuja.

—No, sólo el fuego del maldito de…

Entonces notaron a las tres adolescentes más el niño, el perrito robot y el profesor.

—¡Profesor! — Gritaron las tres.

—¿Eh, las conozco? — Preguntó el profesor confundido.

—¿No nos reconoce profesor? ¡Somos nosotras! — Suplicó Burbuja.

—Eh, niñas no las conozco — dijo el profesor. — ¿Amigas tuyas Ken?

—Son mucho más pequeñas que yo papá, es decir profesor — protestó el niño.

—¿Ken? ¿Papá? — Preguntaron las tres niñas a la vez.

Miyako se acercó amablemente y con delicadeza colocó su frente en la de la niña que tenía más cerca, Bellota. La pequeña se sorprendió un poco pero al notar que era una actitud más bien amable la dejó ser. Entonces Miyako negó con la cabeza mirando a sus amigas.

—Pues parece que no tienen fiebre — dijo algo más aliviada. — Pero de todos modos no comprendo qué hacían ellas en ese vórtice dimensional. ¿Eheh, podrían decirnos quiénes son? Sólo queremos ayudarlas, ¿saben? ah, me llamo Miyako, Miyako Gotokuji.

Entendiendo que era lo mejor por tranquilizar a las pequeñas las otras dos se presentaron.

—Eh, hola es un gusto, soy Momoko Akatsutusmi.

—Néh, supongo que es cortesía básica, soy Kaoru Matsubara. Es un placer conocerlas.

Las tres niñitas se miraron algo confundidas pero bueno, por lo menos también captaron la idea y se presentaron a su vez:

—¿Miyako? ¿Momoko? Kaoru? ¿Qué hay con esos nombres? No me digan que terminamos en Japón o algo así — dijo Bellota mirando a su alrededor.

—No tengo ni idea, todo pasó muy rápido — dijo Burbuja. — Pero es posible que sí hayamos llegado a Japón, ¿o no?

—Bueno, puede ser que ÉL nos haya mandado lejos para deshacerse de nosotros mientras se apodera de Saltadilla — razonó Bombón. —Eh, hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Bombón.

—El mío Burbuja, es un placer conocerlas — dijo amablemente la niña de azul.

—Y yo soy Bellota, un placer… supongo — finalizó la niñita de verde.

Las mayores retrocedieron sin comprender, ¿acaso dijeron Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota? Entonces las tres sonrieron y se presentaron como el poderoso equipo que eran:

—Y somos, ¡LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS!

—¿Chicas Superpoderosas? — Dijeron a la vez Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru sin comprender.

—Así es, ¿impresionadas? — Presumió Bellota mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—No, no, no, no, algo no está bien aquí — dijo Momoko. — Tal vez ese extraño vórtice las afectó más de lo debido. No, nosotras somos las…

—¡Pst, Momoko-san! — Regañó Miyako.

—Pero es que están mal de la cabeza o algo… — dijo Momoko.

—De todos modos cállate por favor — dijo Kaoru.

—Sí, tienen que tener más cuidado — dijo Ken. — De todos modos ustedes no pueden ser las Chicas Superpoderosas, las Chicas Superpoderosas son mayores y en definitiva no son ustedes. Ellas…

Las tres flotaron frente a él, para sorpresa general.

—Imposible… — dijeron todos.

Entonces el profesor Utonium se fijó en la computadora en donde levantó una ceja.

—Es imposible, los datos son los mismos como si fueran ustedes… no comprendo a menos que… de acuerdo, chicas muéstrenles. Tengo que corroborar algo.

—¡Bien— Dijeron las tres jovencitas que estaban en el laboratorio.

—¡HYPER BLOSSSOM!

—¡ROLLING BUBBLES!

—¡POWERED BUTTERCUP!

Las tres activaron sus transformaciones ante las sorprendidas niñitas y finalmente hicieron su pose final:

—¡Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z!

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritaron las tres niñitas.

Entonces ambos grupos comenzaron a dar vueltas evaluándose mutuamente.

—¿Qué demonios? — Gritaron los dos grupos.

—Esto no es posible, a menos que… ¿que el vórtice que las trajo fuera una ventana a otro mundo? — Dijo Ken de pronto.

El profesor no quería creerlo pero mientras más lo pensaba y verificaba los datos en la computadora más le parecía claro.

—Pero eso no… no, sí tiene mucho sentido. Ese vórtice es una anomalía que no he visto antes, pero es como dice Ken. Si seguimos la teoría de la física cuántica; era una ruptura de la fábrica del tiempo/espacio. Entonces sí cabe una gran posibilidad que estas tres niñas sean…

—¿OTRAS NOSOTRAS? — Gritaron a la vez las Chicas Superpoderosas y las Chicas Superpoderosas Z.

—No, algo aquí no está bien, no cuadra para nada — dijo Bombón mirando fijamente a Bombón Z. — ¿No acaban de decir que tienen apellidos diferentes? ¿Cómo pueden ser nosotras si no son hermanas? Y les apuesto lo que quieran a que no son hijas del profesor. Esto no cuadra, no cuadra en lo más mínimo. ¿Es una mala broma o qué?

—Bueno pero… ¿un minuto, hijas del profesor? — Se extrañó Bombón Z. — ¿Y qué hay de Ken? ¿Es su hermanito o un hermano mayor?

—¡No hay tal Ken! — Gritó Bellota. — No, esto tiene que ser una ilusión. Eso, una ilusión. ¡Pero no me dejaré engañar tan fácilmente! ¡Voy a despertar y no harán nada para detenerme!

Entonces la niña comenzó a usar sus ojos láser para destruirlo todo a su alrededor, comenzando a crear estragos en el laboratorio.

—¡Bellota espera! — Le gritó Burbuja a su hermana, pero no podía detenerla estaba asustada y por tanto enfurecida.

—¡Bellota! — Regañó Bombón pero no podía detenerla tampoco.

Entonces Burbuja Z agitó su gigantesca varita para hacer burbujas:

— _¡Balloon Catcher!_ — Gritó mientras que burbujas brillantes aparecían alrededor de la enfurecida Bellota.

—¿Qué es esto? — Gritó Bellota en cuanto fue atrapado una burbuja de color dorado que la restringió, por lo menos momentáneamente. — ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Entonces yo lanzo burbujas porque me llamo Burbuja? — Preguntó Burbuja mirando a Burbuja Z — No, ustedes no pueden ser nosotras. ¿Qué falta, que Bombón tenga un cañón de bombones o de flores?

—Bueno, tengo un yoyo — dijo Bombón Z mostrando su Yoyo Supremo.

—No, en definitiva tenemos que despertar — suplicó Bombón.

—Oye, por favor no ofendas — dijo Burbuja Z. — A mí también me cuesta pensar que ustedes somos nosotras de otro mundo. No tenemos casi nada en común.

—Todavía no hemos sacado una conclusión definitiva — dijo el profesor Utonium. — Pero tal vez sería buena idea ir a revisar el lugar donde encontraron a estas niñas.

—¡De acuerdo, cuente con nosotros profesor! — Dijeron las Chicas Superpoderosas Z.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotras? — Preguntó Burbuja.

—Supongo que pueden venir… — murmuró Burbuja Z. — ¿Qué dicen chicas?

—Bueno, pueden venir pero no creo que puedan seguirme el ritmo — dijo presumidamente Bombón Z. — No son más que niñas.

—¡Ya te enseñaremos quiénes son niñas! — Protestó Bombón.

—No peleen, mientras más pronto solucionemos esto mejor — dijo Ken. — Además ellas estaban inconscientes cuando las encontraron así que no saben a dónde ir.

—Bien — dijeron de mala gana Bombón y Bellota Z.

Entonces volaron hacia el punto, sorprendiéndose ante la habilidad de las pequeñas, realmente pensaron que serían un lastre al momento de volar. Con ella llevaban un detector de Rayos Z Negros en caso encontraran algo anormal.

—¿Y entonces cómo fue que el profesor nos tuvo a nosotras tres en su mundo? — Preguntó Bellota Z aunque algo le decía que no mucho le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—Ah bueno, fue lindo — dijo Burbuja alegremente. — Viendo el triste estado en que estaba la ciudad de Saltadilla, el profesor decidió traer alegría creando a la niñita perfecta mezclando los ingredientes también perfectos: azúcar, flores y muchos colores.

Bellota Z gruñó fastidiada, ya decía ella que era una explicación tonta.

—Pero entonces fue empujado por su asistente de laboratorio, su mono Mojo y agregó un componente más a la fórmula: ¡la sustancia X!

—¿Entonces la sustancia X les dio vida? — Preguntó Momoko.

—No, nos dio nuestros súper poderes — dijo Bombón.

—Sí, antes de la sustancia X éramos personas normales — dijo Burbuja.

—Ajá, personas normales que nacieron en un labortorio — ironizó Kaoru. — ¿Cómo pueden esos tres ingredientes fabricar personas? ¿O es que ya tenía los cuerpos desde antes?

—En cuanto a eso… preferimos no pensar en ello… — dijo incómoda Bellota.

Las tres niñitas sintieron un escalofrío.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? — Quiso saber Bombón apresurándose a cambiar de tema.

—Bueno eso fue extraño — dijo Bombón Z. — Todo comenzó cuando el profesor y Ken experimentaban con la Sustancia X y bueno, accidentalmente la transformaron en la Sustancia Z cuando le dejaron caer un pastel.

—¿Un pastel? — Preguntaron las Chicas Superpoderosas.

—No pregunten — dijo Bellota Z.

—Entonces volviendo a la historia, — siguió Burbuja Z. — En esos momentos casualmente un demonio antiguo muy poderoso trataba de liberarse…

Un demonio, las Chicas Superpodersas se miraron, les sonaba pero mejor escuchaban la historia hasta el final.

—El asunto es que en su afán causó una catástrofe mundial volviendo loco el clima, y la solución a la que llegaron Ken y el profesor fue usar la Sustancia Z como arma. Destruyeron un iceberg que concentraba la energía negativa y liberaron tanto los rayos Z blancos que nos dieron nuestros poderes como los rayos Z negros que dieron origen a nuestros enemigos.

Finalmente llegaron al punto en donde habían encontrado a las chicas y utilizaron el detector de Rayos Z Negros.

—¿Qué significará esto? — Preguntó el Profesor cuando le llegaron los datos de su invención. — Es parecida a la firma energética del Polvo Negro pero también diferente.

—¿Algo así como nuestras Chicas Superpoderosas y las niñitas que aparecieron? — Preguntó Ken.

—Eso temo, puede que tengamos que volver a enfrentarlo pero esperemos que no sea así.

* * *

 **Creo que soy de las pocas personas que prefiere a la versión anime de las chicas, no sé. Además me gusta más la historia de fondo de ÉL; es mi villano preferido de ambas versiones. Sin más me despediré con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Parada en el Kintokidou

_Las chicas se encuentran en un predicamento cuando ÉL, ayudado por un misterioso aliado, usa un poder hasta ahora desconocido para mandarlas lejos, a otro mundo para ser más precisos, en donde se encuentran con… ¿Ellas mismas? O casi… ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Y qué misterio se oculta detrás del misterioso ayudante de ÉL?_

—De acuerdo, ¿qué hacemos a partir de ahora profesor? ¿Seguimos recorriendo el lugar o ya tiene lo que necesita? — Preguntó Bombón Z a través de su comunicador.

— _Sí, creo que ya tenemos todos los datos que podemos reunir en estas condiciones Bombón_ — dijo el profesor. — _Por ahora creo que lo más prudente será regresar al laboratorio, mientras tanto Ken está tratando de hallar una forma de replicar el fenómeno que trajo aquí a sus contrapartes para regresarlas a casa pero de momento lo único que podemos hacer es preparar los cuartos adicionales que tenemos en el laboratorio._

—¿Entonces tenemos que quedarnos en el laboratorio de aquí? — Se quejó Bombón. — ¡Pero no podemos! ¡Seguramente el profesor está muerto de preocupación por nosotras!

—¡Sí! No nos podemos quedar aquí — lloró Burbuja. — No me gusta, quiero ir a mi casa, abrazar al profesor, ver a mis amigos de siempre… ¡y a Pulpi! ¿Qué hará él sin mí?

—Es cierto, la ciudad de Saltadilla está perdida sin nosotras, simplemente no podemos quedarnos aquí — se quejó Bellota. — Y como dice Burbuja, nuestros amigos y, y…

A pesar de querer mantener su actitud de chica ruda, el sentimiento le llegó a Bellota y tuvo que dejar correr una lágrima. Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z intercambiaron una mirada incómoda pensando qué debían hacer, no podían llevarlas a casa así como así ya que por órdenes del profesor y del alcalde tenían que mantener su identidad en secreto. Pero tenían que hacer algo, aunque fuera sólo un poco para tranquilizar a estas tres niñas.

—Bueno, en cuanto a Pulpi creo que te puedo ayudar — dijo Burbuja Z acariciando el cabello de Burbuja. — Antes de llegar al laboratorio podemos pasar por mi casa y te prestaré al mío. No es mucho pero estoy segura que a él le encantará conocerte.

—¿Lo dices en serio? — Preguntó Burbuja limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriéndole a su contraparte Z. — ¿Y de veras tienes a tu propio Pulpi? ¿De veras, de veras?

—Por supuesto — sonrió Burbuja Z muy orgullosa de sí misma. — Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria y siempre me ha cuidado, así que puede cuidarte a ti.

—Yo… bueno, ¿saben qué es lo que me anima aunque sea un poquito cuando tengo un mal día? — Preguntó de pronto Bombón Z. — ¡Los dulces de mi amiga Sakurako! No sólo son deliciosos, sino que ella siempre te regala una sonrisa. No es mucho pero ya verán lo buenos que son, y cuando hallemos la solución; porque sí lo haremos, Ken es muy inteligente, les regalaré una gran caja para que compartan con sus amigos y su profesor.

—Y tú… bueno, supongo que podemos tener un encuentro amistoso, para ya sabes… calmar algo de tensiones luego de un largo día — ofreció Bellota Z a Bellota.

—Te voy a patear el trasero — fue la rápida respuesta de Bellota mientras se limpiaba la lágrima que había dejado escapar y le sonreía a su contraparte.

Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z suspiraron de alivio, por lo menos las niñas habían dejado de llorar. Entonces todas se dirigieron al Kintoki, la tienda de dulces caseros de Sakurako.

—Ah, Miyako-chan, ¿quiénes son estas tres adorables niñitas? — Dijo alegremente la dependienta apenas entraron. Era una bella muchacha de cabello rubio con un vestido azul y un pañuelo del mismo color con detalles rosa atado en el cabello y tiernas gafas.

—Ah, son nuestras… primitas que vienen de visita desde América — se apresuró a mentir Momoko, ya que no podían negar el parecido entre ellas y las pequeñas.

—¿Todas ellas? — Se preguntó Sakurako mirando fijamente a las niñas.

—¡Es decir! Mi primita viene de América, las de Kaoru y Miyako no sé.

Kaoru tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no hacer un face-palm y ponerlas en evidencia.

—Eh, la mía viene de Canadá — se apresuró a mentir Miyako.

—Y la mía de Inglaterra — dijo Kaoru rascándose la nuca. — Vaya sorpresa que las primas de todas vinieran a vernos al mismo tiempo…

—Mmmmh, — murmuró Sakurako, pero no volvió tomar el tema. — ¿Lo de siempre?

—¡Por favor! — Saltó alegremente Bombón.

Sakurako pronto les trajo los pastelillos Zuber y comenzaron a comerlos alegremente.

—¿Y ustedes saben cómo comer estos correctamente? — Preguntó Momoko.

—¡Ya empezó! — Se quejó Kaoru.

—¿Hay una forma de comer dulces correctamente? — Preguntó Burbuja.

—¡No tienen ni idea! — Dijo de mala gana Kaoru.

Y ella empezó su explicación mientras las demás comían ya acostumbradas a Momoko, cuando llegó un viejo amigo a ver a Sakurako.

—¡Sakurako-san!  
—¡Souchiro-san! — Saludó Sakurako.

Ambos comenzaron a comer y charlar alegremente por su lado mientras que en la mesa de las chicas Momoko ya había terminado su explicación y las tres pequeñas la miraban con una gotita en la sien.

—Tú en serio tomas comer golosinas a otro nivel — se sorprendió Bombón de su contraparte.

Momoko sacó la lengua alegremente. De vuelta con Sakurako y Seichiro, el chico se levantó.

—Bueno, debo ir al baño — dijo Souchiro. — No me tardo.

—Te espero, Souchiro-san — dijo Sakurako levantándose y comenzando a limpiar el mostrador.

Entonces un pequeño objeto rodó de su vestido, siendo notado por Burbuja.

—¡Señorita, se le cayó esto! — Dijo Burbuja acercando el lápiz de labios a Sakurako.

—Ah, gracias — sonrió Sakurako. — Este traje es viejo así que no lo había usado últimamente. Vaya, había olvidado que tenía esto aquí.

—Durazno, creo que se vería bien en ti — dijo Burbuja.

Sakurako se sonrojó.

—Bueno, arigatou. Lo compré por Souchiro-san, ¿entonces crees que le guste?

—¡Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo! — Dijo Burbuja muy segura de sí misma.

Las demás estaban comiendo dulces, pero pronto Kaoru notó lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Espera Sakurako-san! NOOO

Todas las de la mesa reaccionaron rápido, pero era muy tarde. Igualmente Souchiro salía del baño.

—¡NO! ¡ESPERA, SAKURAKO-SAN!

Pero en esos momentos la transformación ya se había dado, y Sedusa estaba presente.

—¡Ajajajajajajajaja! He regresado… ah, ahí estás Seichiro-san…

—¡SEDUSA! — Gritaron ambos grupos de Superpoderosas

—¡No, espera Sakurako-san! ¡Regresa a tu verdadero yo! — Suplicó Souchiro.

—¿Sakurako de nuevo? ¿No prefieres la nueva yo? ¿No puedo ser yo tu tipo de mujer? — Se rio Sedusa avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Souchiro.

Miyako, Kaoru y Momoko pensaban retirarse en silencio para transformarse y luego atacar pero las pequeñas fueron más rápidas.

—¡Eso de esperar es una tontería! ¿No les molesta que ataquemos primero? — Gritó Bellota tacleando a Sedusa.

—UFFFFFFFF

—Toma esto Sedusa — Gritó Burbuja usando sus láser.

—Ouuuuuuu… ¿de dónde salieron estas pequeñas Superpoderosas? — Rugió Sedusa.

—Eso no te incumbe — dijo Bombón congelando a Sedusa con su aliento especial.

Al final la temible chica monstruo terminó atrapada en un bloque de hielo.

—Vaya, eso fue genial — tuvo que admitir Kaoru.

—¿Pero qué pasará con Sakurako-san? ¿Estará bien? — Preguntó Souchiro.

—Estará muy bien — declaró Bombón. — No molestará a nadie… ¡en prisión!  
—¿Prisión? — Gritó Seichiro muy afectado.

Pero pronto las tres mayores intervinieron negando con la cabeza.

—No es necesario Bombón — explicó Momoko. — La transformación De Sedusa es reversible, sólo hay que llevarla al laboratorio para arreglarla.

—Además Sakurako-san no tiene ni idea de lo que hace siendo Sedusa — añadió Miyako.

Bombón levantó una ceja.

—¿Y en serio ustedes son nosotras? No, esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con nuestro mundo, no tiene sentido…

—Ya tendrá — sonrió Miyako. — Vamos al laboratorio a ayudar a Sakurako-san. Ah, y antes iremos a mi casa por Pulpi.

…

Mientras tanto de regreso en Saltadilla, los ciudadanos habían evacuado a un refugio preparado para los ataques de monstruos en caso éstos se pusieran muy extremos. Todos estaban murmurando entre sí, sin saber qué hacer o cómo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no aparecen las Chicas Superpoderosas? — Preguntó alguien por ahí.

—¡Creía que ellas siempre nos protegerían!

Los rumores seguían poniendo cada vez más nervioso al profesor Utonium, sus niñas… ¿qué había ocurrido con ellas? ¿Qué no habían ido a detener a ÉL antes que las cosas escalaran a este nivel? ¿O acaso…?

—No será que… ¿fueron derrotadas? — Dijo de pronto la vocecilla del alcalde.

—¡Señor alcalde no diga eso por favor! — Regañó la señorita Bellum, pero ella misma sonaba insegura.

¿Acaso sería posible? ¿Ellas finalmente fueron vencidas? ¡No por favor no!

Mientras tanto ÉL reía y bailaba en el fuego que había creado, usualmente no era mucho del calor extremo pero esta vez había significado su victoria por fin.

—Lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué no eliminarlas en lugar de mandarlas lejos? ¿Y a dónde las mandamos de todos modos? — Le preguntó al polvo negro que volaba a su alrededor. — ¿Y quién eres tú?

Una risita muy desagradable se hizo escuchar.

—Cada cosa a su tiempo, mi querido…

Él se quedó de una pieza. Su nombre, uno demasiado escalofriante como para que los débiles humanos se atreviesen a pronunciarlo, pero este polvo negro.

—¿Cómo es que tú conoces mi verdadero nombre? ¡Quiero respuestas ya mismo!

—Kya, kya, kya, kya, kya, — volvió a sonar esa risita tan desagradable. — Como dije todo en su momento, pero digamos que tú yo tenemos más en común de lo que piensas: ambos deseamos sembrar el caos en nuestros universos y ambos buscamos ajustar cuentas con ciertas Chicas Superpoderosas.

—¿Universos? ¿Te refieres a otro mundo? ¿También te han vencido las Chicas Superpoderosas?

—No las que tú conoces, pero sí. ¿Sabes lo que se siente estar encerrado en un sarcófago de piedra por cientos de años? Es incomodísimo, pero mientras tanto les mandaré un saludito — dijo la voz haciendo aparecer varios portales mientras a través de los cuales mandaba su infame polvo negro. — Kya, kya, kya, kya, kya, quiero que todo esté listo para nuestra batalla final. SU FINAL, ¡KYA, KYA, KYA!

ÉL no entendía pero algo le decía que mejor no perdía de vista a este extraño polvo.

…

De regreso en los Laboratorios Internacionales de Investigación, todas las alarmas sonaron de inmediato. Poochie comenzó a ladrar como loco a todas partes temiendo lo peor.

—¡Wan! ¡Peligro, wan! ¡Un gran peligro nos acecha!

—¿Poochie? — Preguntó Ken.

—Huele, como el Polvo Negro de ÉL, ¡wan! — Ladró el perrito. — Pero esto no puede ser, lo habíamos derrotado.

Entonces el profesor los miró muy agitado.

—Detecto de nuevo esas anomalías que trajeron a las otras Chicas Superpoderosas. Me temo que algo no anda nada bien.

Por su parte las chicas esperaron fuera de la casa de Miyako mientras ésta iba por su pulpo de peluche cuando sus cinturones comenzaron a brillar.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntó Bombón.

—No sé pero…

Un tremendo temblor sacudió la casa entera y antes que pudieran reaccionar, las puertas de la casa estilo japonés antiguo se abrieron violentamente mientras que una anciana era elevada por un extraño polvo negro.

—¡Ayúdenme por favoooooor! — Gritaba la anciana mientras el grupo corría tras ella.

—¡Obaa-chama! — Gritó Miyako apretando el paso para rescatar a su abuela, pero la anciana se perdió de vista.

—No te preocupes Miyako — dijo Kaoru. — ¡Nos encargaremos ya mismo!  
—¡Bien!

Entonces cada una tocó su cinturón y gritaron sus respectivas transformaciones:

—¡HYPER BLOSSOM!

—¡ROLLING BUBBLES!

—¡POWERED BUTTERCUP!

Finalmente transformadas, Burbuja Z fue a toda velocidad.

—No hay tiempo para posar, debemos ir a rescatar a Obaa-chama.

—¡Bien! — Dijeron las otras cinco chicas yendo detrás de Burbuja, lo que fuera a que se enfrentaban se metió con las chicas equivocadas.

* * *

 **Otro pequeño capítulo en donde ya vemos una provocación más directa de ÉL-Z, espero que les guste ver el siguiente paso de su temible plan. Me gusta cómo va quedando (por si alguien tiene curiosidad hice cuatro capítulos antes de publicar esta historia). Sin más me despediré con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **(Por cierto tengo terminado hasta el capítulo 6 y voy a la mitad del 7 por si alguien tiene curiosidad cómo es que puedo updatear tan rápido)**


	4. El temible ataque de ÉL-Z

_Mientras nuestras heroínas luchan por regresar a su hogar junto con sus contrapartes, el caos reina en la ciudad de Saltadilla en donde un ÉL sin control extiende una erupción volcánica por toda la ciudad mientras todos se preguntan, ¿en dónde están las chicas? ¿Será que realmente fueron vencidas por ÉL? Mientras tanto el polvo negro de ÉL-Z ha secuestrado a la abuela de Miyako, ¿qué planea hacer este poderoso demonio?_

Las chicas volaban a toda velocidad para rescatar a la pobre anciana de aquel polvo negro que se les hacía horriblemente familiar, por suerte con su velocidad como Chicas Superpoderosas Z habían vuelto a avistar a la anciana y ahora estaban a punto de atraparla, cuando un choque de energía oscura mandó a las seis chicas al suelo. Se levantaron listas para la batalla pero la vista las dejó sin aliento.  
Ahí en el aire completamente indefensos y sin poder hacer nada, todos inmovilizados por el Polvo Negro, se encontraban los padres de Momoko y su hermanita Kurko; los padres y hermanos de Kaoru y por supuesto la anciana que se unió a ellos. ¡NO! ¿Qué sucedía ahí?

—Es imposible, creía que ya lo habíamos derrotado — tembló Bombón Z.

El polvo negro se agrupó y tomó una forma gigantesca, o más bien silueta, de un odiado monstruo como arlequín con dos enormes pinzas de cangrejo y resplandecientes ojos rojos que las miraban con odio aunque el polvo también dibujó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Sean bienvenidas, Chicas Superpoderosas Z. ¡Esta fiesta está a punto de comenzar ahora que ya han llegado nuestras invitadas de honor!

—¡ES ÉL! — Gritaron las versiones más pequeñas de las chicas reconociendo la voz así como las pinzas como de cangrejo de su viejo enemigo; aunque por la silueta se veía que así como ellas era ligeramente diferente al que estaban acostumbradas.

Las más pequeñas querían luchar pero las mayores vigilaban a sus familias que llamaban a las Chicas Superpoderosas que ya conocían suplicando por su ayuda.

—Como pueden ver me he apoderado de sus familias — continuó ÉL-Z. — ¿Creen que puedan salvarlos de mí? Adelante, las reto. No tengo ningún interés en vencerlas como Miyako, Kaoru y Momoko, sus débiles formas humanas; pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda usar sus sentimientos para vencer a las Chicas Superpoderosas.

Entonces la silueta de ÉL se deshizo y en su el polvo negro se compactó formando miles de filosas agujas negras que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia sus familiares listas para hacerlos pedazos.

—¡NOOOO! — Gritaron las Chicas Superpoderosas Z volando a toda velocidad para salvar a sus seres queridos, pero al mismo tiempo que ellas despegaban el polvo negro mutaba las señales de tránsito y semáforos alrededor suyo y antes que pudieran saber qué sucedía éstos intentaban ponerse en su camino como retorcidos tentáculos de metal. Una señal de alto se enredó en el tobillo de Bellota Z e iba a arrojarla al suelo; pero por suerte Bellota usó su visión láser para liberarla y dejar que ella siguiera su camino para salvar a su familia.

—¡Ustedes sigan, nosotras nos encargaremos de mantener estas cosas alejadas de ustedes! — Gritó Bombón pateando hacia atrás un semáforo que iba a golpear a Bombón Z.

No hubo tiempo de agradecer pero tampoco de hacer algo más para ayudar a sus familias, lo único que las chicas pudieron hacer fue cubrir a sus familias con sus cuerpos y recibir de lleno el impacto de las agujas negras de ÉL. Las agujas penetraron sus cuerpos sin piedad, sus trajes de Chicas Superpoderosas las protegían en parte pero brazos y piernas expuestos pronto estuvieron completamente cubiertas de agujas, y comenzó a correr la sangre.

—¡No! ¡Momoko si en verdad eres tú no tienes que sacrificarte por nosotros! — Lloró su madre al ver el dolor de Bombón Z mientras seguía recibiendo el ataque de ÉL. — Por favor hijita, no te hagas esto…

—Es… lo… que… ha-cen… las heroínas… — murmuró Bombón Z entrecortadamente entre lágrimas de dolor.

—Exacto… si puedo… salvarlos… vale la pena — murmuró Bellota Z. La sangre corría lenta y dolorosamente. — Arg… por eso odio las faldas.

—Kaoru — dijo su padre moviendo su brazo apenas para acariciar el cabello de su hija.

—Miyako-chan… — dijo la abuela también acariciando el rostro de su nieta que hacía lo que podía por ocultar el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

Abajo, las Chicas Superpoderosas veían impotentes cómo sus contrapartes Z seguían recibiendo aquel ataque, pero no podían ayudarlas porque si se distraían los ataques que sus contrapartes recibirían serían dobles y por tanto morirían sin remedio, aunque si esto seguía así sólo estarían retrasando lo inevitable.

Desde el aire las familias seguían viendo lo que las chicas hacían por ellas, no podían permitir que se sacrificaran por ellos, no.

—¡ONEE-CHAN NOSOTROS NO IMPORTAMOS! — Gritó de pronto Kuriko. — ¡¿Qué será de Tokyo sin la ayuda de las Chicas Superpoderosas?

Fue cuando una poderosa luz blanca emergió de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, que pronto dispersó las agujas borrándolas por completo así como el polvo que mantenía a sus familias suspendidas en el aire. Cayeron a toda velocidad pero Burbuja Z agitó su vara de burbujas:

—¡Balloon Catcher!

Las burbujas como de caucho atraparon a todos y cayeron limpiamente al suelo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? — Preguntó Bombón Z.

—Por lo visto el vínculo de amor con nuestras familias de alguna forma incrementó el poder de la Sustancia Z — opinó Burbuja Z.

—Sí, sí, tenemos que ayudar a nuestras yos pequeñitas — dijo Bellota Z dirigiéndose al suelo a toda velocidad. — ¡Bellota muévete!

Bellota obedeció y Bellota Z aterrizó con todas sus fuerzas blandiendo su martillo:

—¡MEGATON DUNK!

El martillo impactó de lleno en el suelo creando una poderosa onda sónica destrozando en un instante las señales de tránsito y semáforos mutados creados por ÉL-Z.

Por otro lado una legión de señales de tránsito vivientes atacaron a las familias; pero esta vez Bombón Z estaba preparada y lanzó su yoyo lo más rápido que pudo reaccionar:

—¡YOYO SUPREMO!

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, ÉL? — Gritó Bellota Z, pero apenas si podía moverse, había perdido mucha sangre blandir su martillo fue un terrible error.

El polvo negro volvió a agruparse formando de nuevo la silueta de ÉL-Z aunque un poco más pequeño que antes.

—Kya, kya, kya, kya… ¿realmente creyeron que este era todo el plan? Me dan tanta lástima que es gracioso. Eso que dijo Burbuja, yo siempre supe que el vínculo de amor fortalece la Sustancia Z. No, todavía no han visto nada Chicas Superpoderosas.

Cruzó sus dos tenazas fantasma y de la alcantarilla emergieron varias ratas monstruosas atacando a las chicas. Desgraciadamente el daño recibido ya estaba haciendo efecto y no podrían hacerles frente a esas cosas tan fácilmente.

—¡Ustedes concéntrense en recuperarse, nosotras nos encargaremos! — Dijo Bombón pequeña cargando hacia las ratas… pero paró a medio camino. — Ew, ew, son ratas.

—¡No seas un bebé! — Gritó Bellota tomando el martillo de su otro yo y blandiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas. — ¿Cómo era que usabas esto? ¡MEGATON DUNK!

Impactó el martillo y al igual que la última vez éste soltó una onda sónica de tal magnitud que lanzó volando a las ratas; cosa que Bellota aprovechó para freírlas con su mirada láser. Las ratas chillaron sorprendidas y cayeron al tiempo que salía de sus cuerpos una estela de aquel maldito polvo negro y se perdía en el espacio.

—¡Comprendo! — Dijo Bombón tomando el yoyo de Bombón Z. — ¿Te molesta?

—No creo que esté en condiciones de usarlo ahora — sonrió Bombón Z.

Entonces la pequeña blandió el arma, que se enredó fácilmente en las patas de las ratas y eso le permitió agitarlas en el aire y lanzarlas lejos, para luego tomar una gran porción de suelo y arrojarla contra ellas (de veras no quería tocarlas).  
De nuevo las ratas chillaron de sorpresa y cayeron vueltas a la normalidad y corriendo a esconderse de regreso a su alcantarilla.

—Les juro que no quiero lastimarlas ratitas — dijo Burbuja agitando la varilla de burbujas de Burbuja Z y atrapándolas. Luego arrancó un poste y lo blandió como jugadora de baseball — ¡Perdón por esto les juro que no es mi intención!

Las aplastó contra el suelo, y de nuevo salieron chillando y escapado por sus vidas para que finalmente dejaran escapar el polvo negro.

—¡Já, te apuesto que no esperabas que ayudáramos a nuestras otras yos, ÉL-Z! — Dijo Bombón encarando a la figura. No se imaginaba cómo podría ser el verdadero ÉL-Z pero se imaginaba que sería alguien realmente aterrador.

Por su parte la figura de polvo negro levantó una ceja.

—¿ÉL-Z? ¿Qué es eso de ÉL-Z, enana mocosa?

—Bueno, ya tenemos Chicas Superpoderosas Z, así que el resto viene por lógica — dijo ingenuamente Burbuja, haciendo reír a sus contrapartes ya crecidas.

No así a ÉL que sólo frunció el entrecejo.

—Muy divertido, ¿verdad? ¡YA APRENDERÁS A REÍRTE DE MÍ!

Más polvo negro, haciendo sonar varios rugidos a la distancia.

—¡Oh no! — Gritaron todas.

—¿Realmente creen que no esperaba que se ayudaran con sus yos enanas? — Se rio ÉL-Z. —¡Yo cuento con ellas! ¿Por qué creen que las mandé hacia acá? Chicas Superpoderosas Z, espero que puedan traer a sus contrapartes a salvo de regreso a su mundo porque cada minuto que pasa más se extiende el caos y la destrucción del otro ÉL.

—¿Qué? — Gritaron las pequeñas.

Más rugidos.

—Ah, pero antes me apresuraría a derrotar a todos esos monstruos. ¡Feliz intento de vencerme Chicas Superpoderosas!

La figura se dispersó mientras que las Chicas Superpoderosas Z se levantaron con dificultad.

—Ese maldito… — dijo Bellota Z, regresando a su forma de Kaoru por culpa del agotamiento. — Quiere agotarnos antes de luchar cara a cara.

Se iba a caer pero fue atrapada por su padre.

—Kaoru…

—Papá… —murmuró ella.

Miyako y Momoko tampoco podían aguantar mucho más.

—Tenemos que llevarlas de regreso al laboratorio — dijo Bombón.

—No, tenemos que ir a casa y darles el cuidado que necesitan — dijo llorando la señora Akatsutsumi al tiempo que apretaba a su hija contra sí. — ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que el gusto por las historietas la llevó a esto?

—Sí, no tienen por qué exponerse sólo porque ese monstruo las quiere atacar — dijo la abuela de Miyako limpiando el sudor de la frente de la chica rubia. — Por favor…

—No, debemos ir al laboratorio, el profesor sabrá qué hacer para que nos recuperemos — pidió Momoko. — Bombón… Burbuja… Bellota… ¿podemos pedirles algo?

No había necesidad de decir más, Bombón sonrió.

—Claro, nosotras nos encargaremos de mantener Tokyo a salvo.

—Gracias… — murmuró Momoko antes de quedar dormida en brazos de su madre.

Por su parte Bombón miró a sus hermanas.

—¡Ya escucharon! Pase lo que pase, ÉL no puede ganar.

—Esto es por todos nuestros amigos — dijo Burbuja.

—Sí, no dejaremos que ese perdedor se salga con la suya — dijo Bellota muy molesta.

Entonces salieron a combatir mientras que las familias finalmente accedían a llevarlas al laboratorio, pues de paso tenían que hacerle muchas preguntas al profesor Utonium.

* * *

 **Bien: un tantito dramático y se escucha más como un momento que debería de ir en un fic de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z propiamente dicho pero honestamente me quedo con el cross, además que soy un fan de poner dramones en mis historias.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Recuperación y explicaciones

_ÉL finalmente ha ejecutado la segunda parte de su temible plan. ¿Será que las chicas serán vencidas por fin a pesar de tener ayuda de sus otros yos? ¿Y qué pasará con el otro mundo ahora que las Chicas Superpoderosas no están para protegerlo de sus peligros? ¿Serán capaces ellas de limpiar el caos creado por ÉL-Z mientras sus contrapartes se recuperan?_

En el laboratorio internacional de investigación las cosas se habían puesto realmente difíciles para el profesor Utonium, quien ahora debía de enfrentar a un grupo de padres enfurecidos, y con toda razón, mientras que Ken y Poochie hacían lo posible para estabilizar a las chicas, el daño que habían recibido era considerable y hasta tenían rastros del Polvo Negro de ÉL en sus sistemas; aunque para eso último estaban siendo tratadas con el generador de Rayos Z Blancos. Se estabilizaban pero Ken seguía preocupado.

—Onee-chan — murmuró Kuriko tomando la mano de Momoko. — Por favor recupérate, Onee-chan, no nos hagas esto. ¿Por qué tuviste que salvarnos? ¡No te mueras!

—No morirán, Kuriko-chan — aseguró Ken. — Nos aseguraremos de ello. Además…

—¡¿Además qué?! — Exigió saber Kuriko agitando a Ken de su bata.

—Este… yo…

—Ken-kun, por favor dinos — pidió la abuela de Miyako. — Onegai-shimasu, después de todo son nuestras pequeñas, no podemos tomar a la ligera algo como esto, por favor…

Ken asintió, supo que tenían razón, así que sólo miró preocupado a las chicas y explicó:

—Además que lo que quiere ÉL es derrotarlas en batalla, esto sólo fue para debilitarlas para que cuando se enfrente por fin no tengan ninguna oportunidad. Es cruel pero así es como ÉL hace las cosas, no puede perdonar que lo hayan derrotado la última vez.

—Puede esperar sentados, no dejaré que Kaoru vuelva a exponerse así — dijo muy preocupado el señor Matsubara. — Mi hija no volverá a exponerse así, nunca más.

—Es verdad, todo este tiempo Momoko estuvo en peligro, no podemos dejar que siga haciendo setas cosas — dijo la mujer tomando la mano de su hija. — ¿Ella tiene que hacer esto todos los días? ¡No, por favor! Ya tuvo bastante con soportar todo este castigo.

—Mamá… — dijo débilmente Momoko abriendo los ojos luego de tan largo tiempo.

—¡Momoko! ¡Momoko estás bien! — Lloró la señora Akatsutsumi. — Estás bien, estás…

—Yo, yo quiero seguir luchando. Soy una súper heroína, es mi deber como Chica Superpoderosa el mantener Tokyo a salvo de todos los monstruos que amenazan la ciudad.

—Momoko, puedes lastimarte, el monstruo que te hizo esto…

—El monstruo que me hizo esto seguirá haciendo de las suyas si no lo detenemos — dijo Momoko. — No, nosotras somos la única esperanza para derrotar a ÉL.

—Así es, nosotras fuimos las que lo sellamos la última vez… — dijo débilmente Miyako. — Esto ya es personal, sabe quiénes somos y seguirá provocándonos hasta el final.

—Sí, la única forma de terminar con esto es que volvamos a derrotarlo — añadió Kaoru.

—¡Pero chicas! — Suplicaron los padres. — Entiendan, no podemos dejar que las lastimen.

Las chicas se levantaron pero el profesor se apresuró a indicarles que se acostaran.

—En su estado recomendaría que descansen por lo menos veinticuatro horas, chicas recuerden que este es el plan de ÉL, si le dan lo que quiere entonces sin dudas será el fin.

—¿Pero entonces qué hay del otro mundo? — Preguntó Momoko. — Nuestros otros yos estarán en problema si no nos apresuramos a vencer a ÉL.

—Si van en esas condiciones serán sólo una carga para sus otros yos — dijo Poochie.

Al final había que rendirse ante la evidencia: así como estaban ya no podían luchar, de momento sólo podían esperar a que sus pequeñas yos las ayudaran.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo les irá a las pequeñas? — Preguntó Momoko.

Como respuesta Ken prendió uno de los monitores del laboratorio en donde se mostró a las pequeñas Superpoderosas haciéndose cargo de las criaturas de ÉL, no parecían tener problemas.

—Hay algo que me he estado preguntando, ¿quiénes son esas niñas? — Preguntó la abuela de Miyako.

—Larga historia, pero nuestro enemigo abrió una puerta a un mundo paralelo y esas chiquillas digamos que somos nosotras — explicó la propia Miyako.

Precisamente en ese momento las tres pequeñas Superpoderosas regresaron al laboratorio.

—¡Misión cumplida, hemos derrotado a todos los monstruos de ÉL! — Dijo Bombón muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—¿Y ustedes cómo siguieron? — Preguntó Burbuja todavía preocupada.

—Sí, recibieron una buena paliza — dijo Bellota.

—Se mejoran, pero será mejor que descansen antes de enfrentarse a ÉL — explicó el profesor.

—Sí, supongo que es razonable — dijo Bombón. — ¿Cuidarán de ellas aquí en el laboratorio?

—No, por el momento es mejor enviarlas a casa, es donde estarán mejor — dijo el profesor.

Por su parte la abuela de Miyako extendió su brazo hacia la pequeña Burbuja.

—En cuanto a ustedes, son bienvenidas a quedarse con nosotros. Después de todo, ¿no son ustedes ellas en cierto sentido?

—Sí, es mejor quedarse juntas en caso ÉL vuelva atacar — dijo Ken.

Al final se acordó así: Bombón se quedaría con Momoko, Burbuja con Miyako y Bellota con Kaoru. Así pues ellas fueron colocadas en una camilla con ruedas con toda la delicadeza del caso para así colocarlas a salvo en el transporte de apoyo amablemente proporcionado por el alcalde

—Y por favor, cuando sea el momento de transformarse sería bueno que hagan una pequeña prueba antes de enfrentarse a ÉL quien seguramente estará en su máximo poder — dijo el profesor cuando finalmente todas se encontraban a salvo en el transporte. — Y también es muy importante que no lo intenten hasta que terminen de pasar veinticuatro horas para darle tiempo a sus cuerpos de recuperarse del todo, ¿entendido?

—¡Entendido profesor! — Dijeron las chicas desde sus camillas.

Todos se fueron, por lo menos ahora que las familias estaban al tanto de las identidades secretas de las tres jóvenes todos se esforzarían al máximo por ayudarlas a tener una pronta recuperación.

—¿Pero entonces cómo se supone que vayamos a su mundo? Los portales de ÉL son sólo de ida, no de regreso — preguntó preocupado Ken una vez el laboratorio quedó en silencio.

—No sé, pero tengo la sensación que el Dinamo-Z podrá ayudarnos para volverlo todo a la normalidad — pensó el profesor de pronto dirigiéndose a donde almacenaban los tres robots que formaban la máquina del tiempo.

—ÉL utilizó su Polvo Negro para distraer a las chicas mientras viajaban por el tiempo. Durante corto tiempo pude detectar una energía parecida a la de las chicas. Puede que me equivoque, pero siento que ahí está la clave para ir al mundo de las otras pequeñas Superpoderosas. Además, ÉL quiere luchar… ¿por qué no dejar una puerta abierta? No tiene sentido… a menos que sepa que nosotros ya tengamos nuestra propia puerta.

—Ya veo, no nos dará una puerta para retrasarnos más y expandir la destrucción — razonó Ken.

Mientras a la hora de la comida en la casa Akatsutsuki todos se habían transportado a comer apretados en el cuarto de Miyako, ya que era preferible que no se levantara y le dieron de comer en la cama; pero tampoco querían separase de ella así que aunque incómodos, todos estaban comiendo sin perderla de vista, sobre todo Kuriko y Bombón que se posicionaron a un lado de la cama cada una.

—¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación que su ÉL es mucho más peligroso que el de nuestro mundo.

—No lo sé, sólo sé que era alguien a quien no quería volver a ver — dijo Momoko. — Pero juntas venceremos, ¿a que sí, Bombón-chan?

—De por sí las Chicas Superpoderosas no hemos vencidas jamás, mucho menos ahora que somos dos grupos.

—¿Entonces cómo soy en tu mundo, Bombón-chan? — Preguntó Kuriko.

La chiquilla más joven rio divertida.

—No sé cómo decirte esto Kuriko, pero en mi mundo mis únicas hermanas son Burbuja y Bellota; y nuestra familia es el profesor, él es nuestro padre.

—Bueno, no sé si un padre pero para nosotros es algo así como el tío divertido — sonrió Momoko tras comer un poco, nada como la comida de su madre para recuperar fuerzas (excepto tal vez los dulces de Sakurako pero no les diría eso a sus padres). — Pero sí, luego que nos transformáramos en las Chicas Superpoderosas Kaoru y Miyako son algo así como mis hermanas honorarias, y también el pequeño Ken.

—Él fue quien las estabilizó luego de recibir tal daño— dijo la señora Akatsutsuki. — Debo recordar hacerle un pequeño regalo como agradecimiento.

—No debieron exponerse a ese peligro en primer lugar — dijo el padre de Momoko todavía muy preocupado. — Y esa cosa vendrá por más… por favor pase lo que pase regresen con vida.

Momoko asintió y aunque le encantaría ponerse a ver su show de anime favorito en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era dormir, según Ken y el profesor si dormían toda la noche y buena parte de la mañana recuperarían la fuerza a tiempo para enfrentarse a ÉL; y por el bien del otro mundo el tiempo era crucial.

Por su parte en la vieja mansión estilo japonés Gotokuji Burbuja reía alegremente mientras que la abuela acariciaba su cabello y le servía un poco más de comida.

—Vaya Miyako, tu abuela cocina delicioso — dijo la niña. — Con esto seguro te recuperarás para la lucha.

—Obaa-chama pone todo su amor en lo que cocina — sonrió Miyako.

—No hables tanto Miyako-chan o no podrás recuperarte del todo — le advirtió la abuela poniéndole un poco más de sopa miso frente a su nieta. — Por favor toma otro poco.

—Cómo no, Obaa-chama.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no me contaste? — Preguntó la abuela.

—Porque hicimos una promesa, queríamos contarles pero…

—Supongo que el profesor quería evitar que precisamente esto pasara — dijo Burbuja.

Igualmente en el hogar Matsubara la familia vigilaba el estado de Kaoru, en circunstancias normales estarían comiendo salvajemente y luchando para divertirse pero ahora sólo observaban cómo la joven se recuperaba poco a poco.

—Kaoru, te conozco bien y sé que no te quedarás aquí sentada — dijo su padre en cierto punto. — Así que por el honor de la familia, patéale el trasero al que te hizo esto.

—Estaremos contigo en todo momento — añadieron sus hermanos. — Derrótalo por favor.

—Si ella falla yo lo partiré en dos — aseguró Bellota.

—Te lo encargaremos, Bellota-chan.

No muchas palabras, su familia tenía de esos extraños vínculos en donde no se necesitaba hablar mucho pero precisamente por ello era tan sólido.

A la tarde siguiente estaban todas en el laboratorio, listas para ir a confrontar a ÉL. Gracias a su físico de Chicas Superpoderosas más el tratamiento extra de Rayos Z Blancos de emergencia y su merecido descanso de veinticuatro horas, consideraban que ya estaban recuperadas

—Recuerden, antes de enfrentarse a ÉL hagan una prueba preliminar de sus poderes, dben estar en óptimas condiciones para enfrentarlo — recordó Ken.

—Y tal como lo pensé, extrañamente tenemos los datos del mundo de sus yos pequeñas en el Dinamo-Z — explicó el profesor.

—¿Pero no se supone que era una máquina del tiempo? — Preguntó Miyako.

—Sí, pero funciona viajando a través de la fábrica misma del tiempo-espacio — explicó Ken, — así que igualmente puede utilizarse para viajar a través de otros mundos.

—Además conseguimos estas imágenes del último viaje del Dinamo-Z — siguió el profesor prendiendo una de las pantallas del laboratorio.

En éste se veía tres luces rosa, verde y azul luchando contra un monstruo parecido a un pez con muchos ojos.

—¿No es ese nuestro mundo? — Preguntó Burbuja.

—Es lo que pensaba — dijo el profesor. — Intenté programar el Dinamo Z para que apenas llegara unas horas antes que se fueran pero no prometo nada, no estoy familiarizado con la zona horaria americana.

—Comprendemos profesor — dijo Bombón. — ¿Entonces nos vamos?

—¡Vamos!

Las chicas se montaron a los tres robots con sus respectivas contrapartes y salieron volando listas para la acción formando la figura final.

—¿Por qué se transformó en Bombón Z? — Preguntó Bellota.

—Depende quién sea la cabeza, nos turnamos — dijo Bombón Z.

Entonces le programaron las coordenadas y volaron a la acción, ÉL pronto sería derrotado.

* * *

 **En serio cómo me cuesta hacer capítulos de transición, pero bueno; a partir del próximo capítulo llegaremos a la batalla en sí luego de una rápida charla con el profesor Utonium original (creo que el único de los buenos al que prefiero en la serie original; su papel de padre despistado se ve mejor con tres niñas a su cargo que con un niño que es prácticamente un clon)**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Villanos PPG vs PPGZ

_Ahora que se han recuperado las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, tanto ellas como las pequeñas Chicas Superpoderosas se dirigen a Saltadilla para la batalla final contra ÉL-Z, ¿pero estarán del todo recuperadas o el siniestro plan del antiguo demonio dará resultados?_

Las chicas viajaban a través del espacio de colores con una expresión muy seria en el rostro, dentro de muy poco lucharían contra ÉL, quien no estaría sólo sino que estaría acompañado de su otro yo quien podía ser igual de siniestro. Pero por suerte ellas mismas también tenían su pequeño apoyo en las tres pequeñas Chicas Superpoderosas, quienes por cierto en esos momentos se encontraban admirando los bellos colores del túnel del tiempo.

—¿Y dicen que ustedes viajaron por aquí cuando pelearon la última vez contra ÉL? — Preguntó Burbuja fascinada por todo lo que veía a su alrededor.

—No comprendo nada, ¿cómo viajar en el tiempo se relaciona con derrotar a ÉL? — Quiso saber Bombón también admirando las bellas luces alrededor del Dinamo-Z.

—El plan original era interrogar al antepasado del profesor, Kennai-sensei — contó Miyako. — Él fue quien creó la Sustancia X original y con ella le dio poderes a las chicas que vencieron primero a ÉL: las Oedo Chiakichiaki No Musume, también nuestras antepasadas y con habilidades muy parecidas a las nuestras.

—Cualquiera diría que su destino era patearle el trasero a ÉL — se rio Bellota.

—Oye ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón — aprobó Kaoru. — Estoy un poco más confiada que antes, pero de todos modos hay que tener cuidado. ¡Increíble que sea yo quien lo diga!

Finalmente el Dinamo-Z comenzó a perder velocidad y las luces de colores tomaron forma, las pequeñas Superpoderosas no cabían en sí del asombro, pero también del alivio.

—¡Este es el bosque cercano a Saltadilla! — Se alegró Bombón. — ¡Estamos en casa!

—Por lo visto los cálculos del profesor eran correctos — se alegró Momoko. — ¡Genial! Ahora tal vez sea una buena idea dejar por aquí el Dinamo-Z, no queremos anunciarle a ÉL que ya estamos aquí; o no me imagino qué tipo de sorpresas nos tendrá preparadas.

—Te comprendo, entonces caminaremos — dijo Bombón, todavía preocupada por el estado de sus contrapartes. — Después de todo la ciudad no se encuentra demasiado lejos.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron en marcha, pero no tuvieron que andar demasiado lejos. A pesar de la distancia se podía apreciar el infierno que había en la ciudad, con el Monte Saltadilla expeliendo lava y fuego, dejando la ciudad en un estado lamentable. Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z torcieron el gesto, esto claramente era obra de ÉL, y con tal cantidad de calor seguramente estaría más fuerte y peligroso que nunca.  
Y entonces, a pocos metros del bosquecillo encontraron un campamento provisional en donde los ciudadanos de Saltadilla se habían refugiado debido a la destrucción de la ciudad.

—Ya me imaginaba que nos toparíamos con la ciudad en ese estado pero esto… — murmuró Bombón muy asustada de lo que había ocurrido, por mucho ÉL era el villano más peligroso que conocían pero no se habían imaginado que llegaría a algo así. — Esto es…

—Esto es obra de los dos ÉL — dijo Momoko. — Tenemos que darnos prisa…

Todas corrieron, lo primero sería buscar al profesor de ese mundo para que les explicara qué había ocurrido en su ausencia, pero también para darle a entender que estaban a salvo y que no se siguiera preocupando por ellas. Apenas se acercaron al campamento todo se congeló, y se vieron rodeadas por todos los ciudadanos de Saltadilla:

—¡Miren todos! ¡Las Chicas Superpoderosas han regresado! ¡Ellas nos salvarán!

—¡Por favor detengan la destrucción a la ciudad, por lo que más quieran!

—No sabemos qué ocurre, ¿por qué nos dejaron Chicas Superpoderosas?

Las niñas pronto se vieron rodeadas por todo el mundo, hasta que una voz muy familiar gritó detrás suyo:

—¡NIÑAS, NIÑAS SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN! — Gritó el profesor corriendo a abrazar a las tres pequeñas Superpoderosas. — Oh chicas, ¿se encuentran bien? ¿Qué ocurrió con ustedes? ¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo? ¡Me tenían muerto de preocupación!

—Fue ÉL, profesor — dijo Bombón. — Usó sus poderes para mandarnos lejos y así pudiera llenar el mundo de caos…

—Pero por suerte nuestras nuevas amigas Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru nos encontraron y se encargaron de traernos de regreso — dijo Burbuja señalando a las tres preadolescentes que las acompañaban.

—Sí, pasamos la noche con sus familias para recuperar fuerzas y todo — dijo Bellota.

El profesor las apretó más contra él y luego atrapó en un nuevo abrazo a las mayores.

—Gracias, gracias por devolverme a mis hijas, tendrían que ser padres para comprender el alivio que siento. Gracias, mil gracias, mil gracias…

Las tres preadolescentes sonrieron incómodamente hasta que finalmente se separaron.

—¿Entonces qué pasó exactamente? ¿Cómo encontraron a mis hijas y qué hicieron para traerlas de regreso?

—Bueno, nosotras…

Un estruendo llamó la atención de todos, y el campamento entero se vio rodeado de varios villanos.

—Parece que han regresado — dijo Peludito sacando una gran escopeta. — Lástima, ahora que ya no estaban quería expandir un poco mi territorio, pero supongo que ahora que están de regreso tendremos que pelear.

—Yo me hubiera hecho cargo de ellos si tan sólo me dejaran ser una Chica Superpoderosa — se quejó la Princesa. — Bueno, supongo que tendré que mostrarles mi nueva arma, ¡CUANDO LAS HAGA PEDAZOS NO SÓLO SERÉ UNA SUPERPODEROSA SINO SERÉ LA LÍDER!

Por otro lado en una esquina la Banda Gangrena pateaba basureros y botaba las tiendas del campamento y demás. Y en cuanto a los Chicos Ameba… ellos sólo les estaban dando de comer a los animales del bosque a pesar de las advertencias de los guardabosques. En fin, un festival de villanos que había llegado para aguarles el momento a las tres pequeñas.

—Rayos, ni siquiera hemos terminado de saludarlos a todos y ahora esto — gruñó Bombón.

—Bombón-chan, ustedes disfruten de su reunión con el profesor nosotras podemos encargarnos de esto — sonrió Miyako.

—Eso, ustedes limpiaron Tokyo mientras estábamos fuera de combate, considérenlo nuestra forma de decir gracias — añadió Kaoru haciendo unos cuantos estiramientos.

—Eso, ¿y no dijeron que probáramos nuestros poderes antes de meternos en una batalla contra ÉL? — Preguntó Momoko. — Esta es una oportunidad tan buena como cualquiera, ¿no chicas?

Peludito se rio de forma bastante desagradable.

—¡Ay por favor! Ustedes todo lo que hicieron fue traerlas de regreso, ¿se creen especiales o algo? Les daremos una paliza.

—Ya veremos quién le da una paliza a quién — dijeron las tres preadolescentes a la vez.

El profesor también iba a intervenir, pero en esos momentos las tres extrañas tocaron la hebilla de sus cinturones:

—¡HYPER BLOSSOM!

—¡ROLLING BUBBLES!

—¡POWERED BUTERCUP!

En un haz de luz blanca y para sorpresa de todos, las ropas de las niñas fueron reemplazadas por tres uniformes consistentes en una especie de traje de baño, zapatillas deportivas, una falda, una chaqueta con una P bordada y guantes sin dedos.

—¡Chicas Superpoderosas Z!

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Soltaron a la vez.

Bombón sonrió alegremente:

—Fue muy interesante la verdad, fuimos a un universo alterno en donde conocimos a otras versiones de nosotras que son un poco mayores, usan armas y no son hermanas.

Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z avanzaron valientemente con una sonrisa de confianza mientras que los villanos retrocedieron por pura prudencia. Todos menos la Princesa que cruzó los brazos muy molesta e hizo un puchero:

—¿Qué? ¿Otro grupo de Chicas Superpoderosas y yo no soy una de ellas? ¡Esto es un insulto, les enseñaré a dejarme de lado!

Y voló con todo el poder de su armadura especial contra el grupo. Bombón Z extendió su yoyo y gritó:

—¡Kintokidou Yume Roll Especial!

El yoyo se enredó alrededor de las piernas de la pequeña, entonces la chica comenzó a girarla a toda velocidad y la liberó de golpe, haciendo que cayera a una laguna cercana.

—¡Oigan, no pueden tratarme así! ¡Ya sé! ¡Les pagaré, les pagaré mucho para ser una Chica Superpoderosa Z y…!

Comenzó a patalear ya que su armadura era demasiado pesada como para poder nadar libremente.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme, no puedo nadar con esto!

Bombón Z suspiró.

—Esta niña sin duda tiene que ser una Himeko Shirogane alternativa. ¡Voy!

Y voló a echarle una mano, mientras tanto Burbuja Z voló contra la Banda Gangrena y giró su varilla para hacer burbujas con gran habilidad.

—¡Pink Champagne Attack!

El grupo de muchachos verdes se quejaron cuando las burbujas los rodearon, explotando y lanzándolos lejos, no fue un golpe muy fuerte pero sí lo suficiente para hacerlos escapar.

—Wow, parecen más cobardes que las versiones de nuestro mundo — se sorprendió la joven.

Bellota Z sólo avanzó amenazadoramente a Peludito, que disparó pero algo en el enorme martillo que cargaba esta extraña le daba nervios y erró el tiro.

—Más o menos lo mismo que el Peludito que conozco, aunque él prefiere usar sus palmas, en fin… ¡HAMMER SWING!

El golpazo lo mandó lejos, mucho más lejos que los ataques iniciales de las otras dos Superpoderosas Z.

—Bien, como que no hay demasiada diferencia entre un mundo y el otro — sonrió Bellota Z. — Son los mismos debiluchos que en nuestro lado.

—Mmh, pero tienen sus diferencias — opinó Burbuja Z. — La Banda Gangrena y los Chicos Ameba eran todos chicos, Snake era un chico.

—¿En serio? Lástima, a mí me cae bien Violeta — dijo Bombón Z. — En cuanto a Princesa, ella no tiene poderes propios. Todas sus habilidades especiales vienen de una armadura.

Dicho esto, les mostró sus amigas la armadura que tuvo que quitarle a la chiquilla para evitar que se ahogara.

—¡Un minuto! ¿Yo tengo poderes en su lado? — Preguntó Princesa, envuelta en una toalla.

—Sí, al igual que nosotras a tu otro yo le cayó un Rayo Z — explicó Bombón Z. — Y sí, se transforma como nosotras pero con una diferencia: la insoportable de Himeko no tiene ni idea de lo que hace cuando se transforma en Princesa.

—¿Por qué le das explicaciones? — Preguntó Bellota Z. — ¿No es la contraparte de Himeko? Y algo me dice que es tan insoportable como la Princesa que conocemos.

—No lo sé, es que la veo tan pequeña y tierna… y si les soy sinceras, quitándole lo insoportable, Himeko me da lástima.

—Siempre a la sombra de su hermana mayor, veo a qué te refieres — dijo Burbuja Z enjuagándose una lágrima con un pequeño pañuelo.

Entonces fueron atrapados por largos mechones de cabello.

—¿Sedusa? — Preguntó Burbuja Z.

—¡La misma! — Saludó la temible villana saltando de entre los árboles — Tal vez no sean las Chicas Superpoderosas a las que estamos acostumbrados pero de todos modos yo las haré trizas de una vez por todas.

—¡Bombón Z! — Llamó Bombón. — ¡Ella no prepara ricos dulces como la Sedusa de tu mundo, es una villana las veinticuatro horas!

—¿QUÉ? ¿ENTONCES NO ES MI AMIGA SAKURAKO QUE ME PREPARA DELICIOSOS POSTRES EN EL KINTOUKIDO?

—¿Por qué querría prepararles postres a una de las Superpoderosas? — Preguntó Sedusa.

No debió preguntar, antes que se diera cuenta, Bombón Z rompió su prisón capilar y giró su yoyo a toda velocidad:

—¡Kintokidou No Sweet Revenge!

La explosión del ataque del yoyo mandó lejos a Sedusa. Bellota Z hizo un facepalm.

—Sabes que eres patético cuando tu yo de preescolar tiene más cerebro que tú — se quejó ella.

—Es que el Kintokidou es el Kintokidou — se excusó Bombón Z.

Burbuja Z se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno en el fondo Bombón sigue siendo Momoko-san.

Al final las tres chicas se chocaron las manos cuando el suelo entero tembló y de éste emergió un gran robot.

—Ay, déjenme adivinar: Mojo.

—Ajá — dijeron las tres niñitas.

El enorme robot apuntó hacia las tres preadolescentes un extraño cañón.

—Yo, Mojo-Jojo, había pensado en destruir a las Chicas Superpoderosas que conozco con este rayo que yo, Mojo-Jojo he inventado para quitarle sus poderes porque este es un nulificador de la Sustancia X que yo, Mojo-Jojo, sé que es su fuente de poder. Más tarde eliminaré a las pequeñas que son las que más me molestan a mí, Mojo-Jojo, pero como los invitados son primero entonces me…

—¡¿Quisieras callarte?! — Rugió Bellota Z. — No pensé que fuera posible, pero eres más insoportable que nuestro Mojo.

—¡Me han interrumpido por última vez ahora que se convertirán en las Chicas Supernormales Z! — Gritó Mojo disparando el rayo contra ellas, que ni se molestaron en eludir el ataque.

Mojo reía, ahora que el Nulificador X las había golpeado nada podría detenerlo a él, Mojo-Jojo. Pero las tres jóvenes flotaban frente a él indiferentes.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

—¿Has oído de la Sustancia Z? — Preguntó Burbuja Z.

—¿Sustancia Z? No, yo Mojo-Jojo jamás he escuchado de tal sustancia pero si me la están mencionando a mí, Mojo-Jojo quiere decir que ustedes saben de esa sustancia que…

Bombón Z le dio un yoyazo en la cara.

—Bueno: este sujeto sí habla más que nuestro Mojo pero al menos no dice Mojo después de cada oración. ¿Terminamos con esto?

Burbuja Z sonrió y giró su vara de burbujas y las lanzó contra Bellota Z. Bellota Z usó su martillo para golpear las burbujas contra el yoyo de Bombón Z que creció en tamaño híper-cargado de energía. Se separó mostrando una bola de energía pura en el centro.

—Ay no — dijo Mojo.

—¡Wedding Cake Finish!

Las dos mitades del yoyo impactaron sobre la máquina de Mojo-Jojo, haciendo que esta explotara y mandara volando al mono.

—Bien, creo que hemos terminado — declaró Bellota Z.

El profesor Utonium estaba fascinado.

—Niñas, ¿exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Otro universo? ¿Cómo es que terminaron ahí? Ah, tengo tantas preguntas…

—Y estaremos felices de responderle profesor — dijo Burbuja Z. — Pero antes…

Todas se volvieron a la ciudad.

—Tenemos que encargarnos de ÉL — dijeron las seis.

* * *

 **Los villanos originales contra Chicas Superpoderosas Z, y sí, Princesa me da lástima en su versión de Himeko Shirogane; y luego, le di unos golpes más bien suaves porque una muchacha de 14 abusando de una niñita de preescolar es bulling aunque sea Princesa.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. ELLOS aparecen

_Luego de derrotar a los villanos de las Chicas Superpoderosas, tanto Chicas Superpoderosas y Chicas Superpoderosas Z se dirigen a vencer a ÉL y a ÉL-Z. Ésta será como mucho la mayor batalla de las seis Chicas. ¿Será su poder suficiente para derrotarlos a ELLOS o será que hoy veremos el final de las Chicas Superpoderosas?_

El profesor había insistido en acompañarlas al menos hasta el límite de la devastación ya que apenas si se había reunido con sus hijas y ahora ellas se enfrentaban a un gran peligro, tenía que estar con ellas el mayor tiempo posible, mientras tanto las Chicas Superpoderosas y las Chicas Superpoderosas Z se interrogaban mutuamente sobre el enemigo a quien tenían que enfrentarse, pues estaba visto que cada universo tenía sus diferencias.

—ÉL no es del tipo de gente que te ataca directo como Mojo o la Princesa o casi todos los tipos que conocemos, él es de los que utiliza trampas para hacerte pensar y… — comenzó Bombón mientras hacía recuento de todas las veces que se enfrentaron a ÉL.

—Te entiendo en general se las arregla para hacerte pasar un mal rato — dijo Bombón Z. — Pero si tiene que pelear también es alguien de cuidado.

Las Chicas Superpoderosas y las Chicas Superpoderosas Z asintieron, en ese sentido no había mucha diferencia entre ÉL y ÉL-Z.

—Recuerdo que una vez poseyó a mi querido Pulpi para hacernos pelear y luego estuvo a punto de destruirme — dijo Burbuja. — Tuvimos que destruirlo y lloré toda la noche…

—Ah, te entiendo a nosotras nos hizo lo mismo — dijo Burbuja Z. — Por suerte pudimos regresarlo a la normalidad. No me imagino qué hubiera hecho con si destruíamos también a Pulpi, él ha estado conmigo desde que nací y no puedo reemplazarlo así como así.

—Ya veo, bueno yo sí compré a un nuevo Pulpi pero supongo que nuestro vínculo no era tan fuerte porque pude pasarle todas mis buenas memorias a este nuevo Pulpi.

Siguieron volando mientras que el profesor seguía pasando su mirada de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z a sus hijas apenas pudiendo creer esto del otro universo. Finalmente sintieron el calor del volcán obligándose a frenar poco a poco.

—Sólo para ser claros, ese poderoso demonio del antiguo Japón que decían que intentaba de liberarse… ¿era ÉL, verdad? — Quiso saber Bellota. — Es el único demonio que conocemos; o al menos creo que es un demonio, ni idea de qué es ese tipo.

—Exacto — confirmó Bellota Z. — Pero logramos sellarlo, o al menos eso pensamos hasta ahora. ¿Ustedes nunca han podido encerrar al ÉL de este universo? Digo, para siempre.

Se sintió una extraña perturbación en el aire y un horrible rostro como de demonio rojo se apareció en el aire. Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z adivinaron pronto, no tuvieron necesidad que sus tres pequeñas contrapartes frenaran y gritaran al unísono:

—¡ES ÉL!

—Hola Chicas, no pude evitar echarles un ojo desde que vi el robot de Mojo explotar hacer rato — dijo ÉL. — Vaya que los he estado escuchando desde hace tiempo y, ¿las Chicas Superpoderosas Z? Ah, es un placer conocerlas, ¿qué las trae a nuestro pequeño universo?

—No te hagas el tonto, buscamos a nuestro ÉL — dijo Bombón Z. — ¿Dónde está?

ÉL comenzó a reírse divertido mientras juntaba las piezas del rompecabezas.

—¡Ah, ahora comprendo tantas cosas! Por eso ese Polvo Negro me estaba ayudando, ¿entonces era yo mismo? ¡Por eso sabías mi nombre! Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué mandar a mis Chicas Superpoderosas a tu universo, ¿me explicas por favor?

El Polvo Negro entonces tomó la forma tan temida por las Chicas Superpoderosas Z: un arlequín con grandes pinzas de cangrejo y medias rayadas.

—Simple: ¡CARNADA! — Gritó ÉL-Z creciendo en tamaño ayudado por el volcán del Monte Saltadilla. — Tenía que buscar la mejor forma de atraer a las Chicas Superpoderosas Z a un lugar sin Sustancia Z y sin sus estúpidos, sin sus molestos aliados, y lo más importante: lejos del maldito hielo. ¿Tienes idea de lo frío que es el espacio exterior, ÉL? Yo sí, se lo agradezco a estas tres mocosas.

Entonces lanzó un chorro de lava contra el grupo, que se apresuró a apartar al profesor Utonium y dejarlo en un lugar seguro mientras luchaban contra ELLOS.

—Tengan cuidado, ya quedó claro desde el universo Z que ÉL-Z es mucho más peligroso que el que conocemos — advirtió Bombón.

—¡Un minuto! ¿Cómo que más peligroso? — Se ofendió ÉL rechinando los dientes.

Pero antes que le respondieran, ÉL-Z lanzó un chorro de lava contra las chicas haciendo una elegante vuelta.

—¡Ajajajajaj! No son muy populares, ¿eh chicas? El Monte Saltadilla las odia.

Entonces hizo un nuevo ademán y el volcán se curveó antinaturalmente apuntando su cráter contra ambos grupos de Superpoderosas, que se separaron pero la lava llegó a ellas como si fuera disparada por un pulverizador y las minúsculas partículas de lava las quemaron por todo el cuerpo, tuvieron que retroceder.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No van a acercarse más? ¡Tendrán que hacerlo si quieren derrotarme! — Gritó ÉL-Z.

Entonces de nuevo atacó con un chorro de lava por detrás de las chicas, se hubieran dispersado pero enormes muros ardientes se levantaron ante otro gesto del demonio japonés.

—Kya, kya, kya, kya, kya, ¡me encanta esto! ¡CUANDO ACABE CON USTEDES FINALMENTE PODRÉ EXPANDIR EL CAOS DE REGRESO EN NUESTRO MUNDO!

—Vaya, tu estilo es fabuloso pero algo demasiado extremo para moi — dijo ÉL alegremente sentándose en el hombro de ÉL-Z mientras se limaba las pinzas.

— Yo soy más de hacerlas pelear entre ellas, ponerles acertijos indomables y otras cosas. Tu estilo me suena más a lo que harían Mojo, Peludito, ¡Hasta esa tonta de Morbucks!

—Tú perdonarás, ¿pero te han sellado alguna vez? Es muy incómodo, y ya es muy tarde para poner en su lugar a sus antepasadas así que me conformaré con ellas.

—¿Sellado?

—Encerrado aparentemente para siempre, mi cuerpo en un ataúd y mi alma en un iceberg y luego en el espacio exterior. ¡POR ESO ES QUE MUY ESTOY MOLESTO!

Se rodeó de grandes llamas y miró con furia a las Superdoderosas.

—¿Por qué sellar a ÉL en un iceberg y en el espacio? — Preguntó Bombón.

—Porque la debilidad de ÉL es el frío — explicó Bombón Z. — Pero a diferencia de nuestra batalla en Tokyo, no encuentro nada de hielo que podamos hacer.

—Parece que el maldito sí aprende de sus errores — dijo Bellota Z limpiándose el sudor. — Quién sabe cuánto podamos aguantar.

Bombón sonrió a su otro yo.

—Límpiame el camino y yo me encargo.

—¿Segura? — Preguntó Bellota Z. — No me parece una buena idea en lo absoluto.

—Confío en ustedes — fue lo único que pudo decir Bombón.

Las Chicas Superpoderosas y las Chicas Superporderosas Z asintieron rápidamente, entonces Burbuja Z agitó su varilla:

—¡Pink Champagne attack!

Bombón Z agitó su yoyo acercándolas hacia sí y cargándolas a energía, para luego lanzárselas a su amiga:

—¡Todo tuyo Bellota!

Bellota Z giró en el aire su arma característica y atrapó los ataques de sus dos amigas, haciendo que el martillo creciera de sobremanera. ÉL-Z frunció el entrecejo.

—Uno de los errores más estúpidos de mi larga carrera: mostrarles el máximo potencial de esas armas.

—¿Por qué harías algo así? — Se extrañó su contraparte.

—Larga historia, quería matarlas pero subestimé a su líder.

—¿Matarlas?

—Insisto: ¿te han sellado? Cuando te pase te permito hablarme de violencia.

Entonces el martillo descendió a toda velocidad dividiendo el mar de lava como si se tratara del mar muerto en lugar del mar de la muerte. ÉL-Z levantó una ceja, ¿esta era su idea? Las tres pequeñas Superoderosas volaron a toda velocidad contra ellos. ÉL levantó sus tenazas listo para recibir a las pequeñas oponentes a las que ya estaba acostumbrado cuando un yoyo le dio justo en la nariz. Se enfureció y creció a un gran tamaño en donde quiso cortar en dos a la impertinente de Bombón Z, pero sí lanzando un golpe de garra contra Burbuja Z a quien vio aproximarse por la derecha y una patada contra Bellota Z que se aproximaba por el otro lado.

—¿Por quién me toman mocosas? Estoy acostumbrado a pelear de tres en tres.

Mientras ÉL-Z se reía como idiota.

—¿Qué clase de heroínas son ustedes Chicas Superpoderosas Z? ¿Mandar a mocosas de preescolar contra mí?

Las tres niñas lo golpearon a ÉL-Z con tal fuerza que incluso lograron derribarlo en su tamaño gigante.

—Bien, considerablemente fuertes, ¿PERO CREEN QUE ESO BASTA PARA DETENERME?

Bombón entonces soltó su golpe final, el aliento congelante. Irónicamente fue como si el mundo se congelara, ÉL-Z tembló de frío y rápidamente decreció de tamaño. Mientras más soplaba Bombón más pequeño se hacía ÉL-Z. Esto de casualidad llamó la atención de ÉL.

—¿Es en serio? ¿En serio tienes debilidades? Amigo, eras tan genial…

Por su parte ÉL-Z se levantó adolorido.

—¿Aliento congelante? Demonios, no pensé que algo así existiera, se nota que es otro universo.

Mientras las tres chicas seguían su ataque de golpes y patadas contra ÉL-Z, hasta que Bellota tuvo la brillante idea de usar sus ojos de rayos láser para alejarlo. De inmediato él creció en tamaño y les dio un tremendo golpe que las mandó hacia atrás.

—¡Bellota!

—¿Qué? ¡Quería ayudar!

—¡Si el frío lo debilita obviamente el calor lo fortalece!

Entonces Bombón regresó mandando una nube de hielo contra ÉL-Z, que se alejó de un salto y se rodeó de poder una vez estuvo en el cobijo de la lava.

—Bien, bien, un reto. No me interesan las victorias fáciles. ¡Vayan mis pequeños!

Mientras las Chicas Superpoderosas Z eludían los ataques de ÉL evaluando sus ataques, hasta que finalmente se cansaron.

—Tu poder sigue siendo el mismo sin importar qué, en ese sentido nuestro ÉL es más interesante, nunca sabes cuánto tiene en reserva — dijo Bellota Z. — ¿Les parece si terminamos con esto? ¡Bombón, Burbuja!

—Entendido — dijeron las dos.

De su yoyo lanzó una bola de energía que fue golpeada por el martillo de Bellota Z y atrapada en la vara de burbujas de Burbuja Z.

—¡Bubbles Finish!

Lanzó una gigantesca burbuja que explotó en el rostro de ÉL, que se vio como atrapado en una corriente eléctrica. Gritó de dolor y cayó hacia atrás volviendo a su forma normal.

—Se acabó ÉL — dijo Bombón Z.

—Sí, es el fin perdedor — dijo Bellota Z. — Fue divertido y todo pero estamos hartas de ti.

—Sí, no eres muy amable — dijo Burbuja Z.

ÉL se levantó adolorido, tal vez Chicas Superpoderosas tenían la ventaja en fuerza, pero las Chicas Superpoderosas Z lo compensaban con sus armas.

—Bien, admito que las subestimé, ¡pero no cometeré la misma estúpida equivocación de nuevo!

Entonces vieron el polvo negro flotar por la ciudad de Saltadilla.

—Ay no, parece que nuestras contrapartes sí subestimaron a nuestro ÉL — dijo Bombón Z.

—Es fácil hacerlo cuando a diferencia mía él sí tiene una debilidad tan obvia — gruñó ÉL.

Mientras tanto Peludito, la Banda Gangrena, Mojo-Jojo, la Banda Amiba y la Princesa Morbucks se encontraban recuperándose del ataque de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z cuando el polvo negro de ÉL-Z los cubrió por completo.

—¿Quieren más poder del que jamás han imaginado? ¿Quieren obtener las mismas habilidades que sus yos más poderosos de mi lado? Puedo darles verdaderos súper poderes… Banda Amiba, ¿Princesa, no quieres ser una Chica Superpoderosa a tu propio estilo sin depender de estas tres?

—¿Es en serio? — Dijo la chiquilla de preescolar.

—Claro que queremos, queremos poner en su lugar a esta segunda banda de Superpoderosas — dijo Mojo-Jojo.

Entonces el polvo negro los cubrió. Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z volaron a la acción pero frenaron en seco ante la nube de polvo negro que rodeaba a los villanos y que ahora los esperaban con los ojos con un brillo rojizo.

—Había olvidado cómo odio a ÉL, nuestro ÉL — dijo Bellota Z. — ¡Bien, terminemos con esto!

Los villanos corrieron a su encuentro.

* * *

 **Inicia la batalla, ahora, sé que ÉL no utiliza a los otros villanos como sus títeres pero esa es una de las características tiene ÉL-Z que me hace preferirlo del ÉL original. Me encanta como villano, ahora terminaremos esta historia dentro de poco. Espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **(Y que conste, este cap ya lo tenía listo pero me negaba a publicarlo antes que solucionaran el problema de las reviews de FF, espero les haya gustado)**


	8. Último round

_Luego de aprender del aliento congelante de Bombón, las Chicas Superpoderosas y las Chicas Superpoderosas Z han intercambiado de ÉL, desgraciadamente aunque ya tienen controlado a ÉL, ÉL-Z ha regresado a sus viejos trucos y con su polvo negro ha fortalecido a los villanos de las Chicas Superpoderosas. ¿Cómo saldrán de esto nuestras heroínas?_

Ambos grupos de Superpoderosas hacían lo que podían para no caer ante sus oponentes, el derrotar a uno de los ÉL había sido un gran avance, pero como era lo usual, eso fue sólo el principio. Con el grupo de los villanos de las Superpoderosas súper cargados con el Polvo Negro de ÉL-Z, las Chicas Superpoderosas Z apenas si podían mantener el ritmo. Era una suerte que éstos fueran considerablemente menos amenazantes que en su propio mundo o en verdad estarían en un problema. La Banda Gangrena por ejemplo, sus contrapartes Z eran mucho más valientes al enfrentarse a ellas sin titubear, éstos en cambio aún tenían sus dudas y no tenían las mismas habilidades extrañas de sus contrapartes. Sólo era un incremento de fuerza pero Ace no estaba usando sus fastidiosos ases para alejarlas, o también Snake aquí era un chico y no tenía las mismas habilidades 'masajistas' así que al final simplemente les estaban dando un momento difícil pero no como lo hicieron sus villanos en su momento. Otro ejemplo era la banda Amiba, que ni siquiera era estorbosa como los suyos, se limitaban a gritar de alegría cuando los golpeaban de cuando en cuando. Otra que era considerablemente menos peligrosa era la Princesa Morbucks, pero porque al final a pesar del Polvo Negro no pasaba de ser una niñita de preescolar. Los que realmente les estaban dando problemas eran Peludito y Mojo-Jojo siendo ellos más peligrosos que en su propio mundo.

De reojo vieron cómo las Superpoderosas Z vieron cómo sus otros yos seguían luchando contra ÉL-Z, de momento el aliento congelante de Bombón lo mantenía a una distancia segura, pero si las cosas seguían así ella se agotaría. Todos lo sabían, y sí, también ÉL-Z.

—Debemos pensar en algo… — murmuró Bombón Z pensando en lo que sus pequeñas yos les habían contado de ese mundo y luchando a la vez. — ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Un golpe de Peludito la bajó al suelo, cayendo sobre algo blando en su bolsillo. Y de pronto ahí estaba la repuesta, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? De un rápido movimiento enredó su yoyo en las piernas de su atacante y de un tirón lo hizo caer. Luego voló hacia el profesor Utonium de aquel mundo. Sus amigas no dijeron nada, sabían que había pensado en algo.

—¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! — Gritó Bombón Z. — No vamos a durar mucho a este paso. Necesito Sustancia X, es nuestra única esperanza para acabar con esto.

—Comprendo que no podemos seguir así, ¿pero Sustancia X? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Detener esto, mientras nuestro ÉL tenga el volcán de su parte no podremos enfriarlo lo suficiente como para vencerlo. Debemos detenerlo pero antes debemos detener a estos tipos… y aunque no lo crea necesito un poco de Sustancia X. ¡Profesor se acaba el tiempo!

El profesor Utonium miró a la joven, su querida Bombón sería igual a ella en unos años; aunque ésta no era su hija en ningún mundo sentía que podía confiar tanto en ella como en Bombón, así que ¿por qué no? Seguro actuaría responsable con la Sustancia X.

—De acuerdo, antes de venir a refugiarnos pensé que alguien nos daría problemas, así que traje lo que tenía conmigo — dijo el profesor dándole el frasco a Bombón Z. — Sé prudente con esto y salva a mis hijas…

Bombón Z sonrió y sacó algo de su bolsillo… un bocadillo del Kintoukidou, algo aplastado por la batalla pero por suerte estaba bien empacado.

—¿Eh?

Lo abrió y lo echó al frasco.

—¿EH? — Gritó el profesor.

La Sustancia X comenzó a brillar de forma extraña.

—¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES?

—El antídoto del Polvo Negro de ÉL, ¡Sustancia Z!

Entonces voló hacia el Dinamo Z.

—¡Sabía que debía traer esto en caso de emergencia! — Dijo llevando el equipo de Rayos Z Blancos portátil del Profesor Utonium Z.

—¡EY VILLANOS! ¡COMAN RAYOS Z BLANCOS!

Todos se volvieron hacia la chica, que pronto los bombardeó con un espectáculo de luces, pero fue inmediato, los residuos de Polvo Negro salieron flotando.

—¡Oigan no es justo! — Protestaron a la vez.

—¡COMO SI EN UNA PELEA REAL LAS COSAS FUERAN JUSTAS! — Les espetó Bellota Z. — ¡MINNA-SAN!

Burbujas fueron lanzadas para luego ser atrapadas y súper cargadas por un yoyo y luego atrapados por un enorme martillo, que se hizo todavía más enorme.

—¿Ya están listos para pagar el precio por hacerme perder la paciencia? ¡MEGATON ULTRA FINISH!

El martillo descendía.

—Bellota, intenta apuntar al volcán — gritó Burbuja Z.

La chica gruñó en respuesta y el golpe descendió por completo. La onda sónica emergente fue tal que mandó a los villanos volando a diferentes partes de la ciudad al tiempo que levantaba enormes rocas que interferían en el camino de la lava.

—¿Quién es tan idiota como para intentar destruir un volcán? — Dijo de mal humor Bellota Z. — Dense prisa y terminemos el dique.

Volaron a la acción, tomando grandes rocas y colocándolas de modo que fuera imposible que la lava escapara más; mientras tanto el ataque Pink Champagne de Burbuja Z flotaba sobre la ciudad solidificando la lava que las rodeaba.

Seguía haciendo calor, un horrible calor pero era menos que antes, e incluso ÉL-Z notó el cambio.

—Maldición, ¡maldición! ¿Qué demonios intentan hacer?

—Se acabó ÉL — dijeron las Chicas Superpoderosas Z aterrizando frente al demonio. — Hicieron un gran trabajo distrayéndolo, ahora es tiempo que nos enfrentemos a nuestros demonios.

Las tres niñas les sonrieron a sus otros yos.

—Gracias chicas, gran idea la tuya Bombón Z — la felicitó su pequeña yo.

—Y hablando de Rayos Z blancos, tengo más que suficientes para ti — dijo la joven apuntando el generador de Rayos Z hacia ÉL.

El demonio retrocedió un par de pasos pero sonrió.

—¿Saben por qué no me gusta luchar contra ustedes en sus formas humanas, mocosas? Porque crear el desorden y la destrucción es una cosa, pero ustedes hacen que mi vida sea digna de ser vivida. Dejémonos de juegos, ¿les parece?

Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z se prepararon, y entonces iniciaron el combate. ÉL-Z se deslizaba por todo el lugar como bailando eludiendo los feroces ataques de sus seis oponentes como riéndose, pero en sus ojos brillaba un profundo odio. Entonces Burbuja notó lo que pretendía:

—¡Chicas, está intentando acercarse furtivamente al volcán!

ÉL-Z gruñó en frustración y pronto abrió sus garras disparando esas agujas negras que destruirían todo a su paso.

—En serio no sé quién me fastidia más, ustedes o las mayores.

Las tres pequeñas usaron su visión calorífica para abrirse paso ante ese inminente ataque, pero antes de llegar a ÉL-Z se detuvieron y le dieron un triple golpe que lo lanzó hacia arriba, en donde las burbujas explosivas de Burbuja Z lo mandaban de aquí a allá sufriendo un tremendo dolor, y luego fue atrapado por el yoyo de Bombón Z que se enredó en los pies del monstruo y lo lanzaron hacia Bellota Z.

—Típico — gruñó el demonio.

El golpe de martillo lo mandó directo al suelo. Se levantó limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que rezumaba de su boca.

—Ah, en serio que el que hayan derrotado a mi otro YO es un fastidio, pero al menos me sigue demostrando por qué soy el único que puede tomar ambos mundos.

Entonces cargó un ataque de energía y entre ambas tenazas que arrojó contra los dos grupos de heroínas creando una explosión de energía de tal poder que pronto las chicas se vieron aterrizando justo frente al campamento de refugiados de Saltadilla.

—¡Mis niñas! ¿Se encuentran bien? — Preguntó el profesor Utonium corriendo hacia las pequeñas.

Las tres chicas mayores se levantaron.

—¿No le pasó nada al Generador de Rayos Z Blancos? — Preguntó Burbuja Z.

—Por suerte no, pero mientras no podamos detenerlo el tiempo suficiente no podremos usar esto.

—Déjenme ayudar — dijo de pronto una voz.

—¡Es ÉL! — Gritaron todas poniéndose en posición de combate.

—¿Ya pasamos por esto, no? — gruñó el demonio. — ¿Quién se cree ese idiota? ¡Esto se acaba ahora! ¡OYE PERDEDOR!

ÉL-Z se volvió hacia ÉL.

—¿De veras crees que te dejaré hacer lo que quieras en MI mundo para llenarlo de caos? ¡VETE DE REGRESO A **TU** INFIERNO!

Creció en su última forma y trabó sus pinzas contra las de ÉL-Z, haciéndolo retroceder.

—Tal vez tú tengas más trucos que yo, pero da la casualidad que YO no tengo debilidades.

Comenzaron a luchar con todo mientras que ÉL-Z veía de reojo cómo los dos grupos de Suprepoderosas regresaban a la carga.

—¡Quítate insensato!

—El pez por la boca muere, o en este caso el cangrejo — gruñó ÉL. — ¿Qué esperan Superpoderosas? Este sujeto tiene que irse.

Bombón Z enredó su yoyo en el adornado cuello de la camisa del demonio japonés, ayudada por Burbuja y Bellota mientras que Bombón Z soplaba su aliento congelante una última vez.

—¡FRÍO! — Gritó el monstruo, retrocediendo a su otro yo.

—¡AHORA! — Gritaron todas liberando la corriente de Rayos Z Blancos en ÉL-Z.

La descarga fue justo como la última vez, el cuerpo del monstruo caía como una marioneta inerte mientras que el polvo negro era atrapado en una nube de Rayos Z Blancos.

—No, ¡no crean que pienso volver a permitir esto! — Dijo el Polvo Negro intentando desesperadamente de liberarse.

—¡Bombón-chan ahora! — Gritó Burbuja Z.

De nuevo el aliento congelante, ÉL-Z tembló de frío, no podía estar pasándole de nuevo, cómo odiaba el frío.

ÉL simplemente sonrió y con su garra como cangrejo rompió una ventana que tenían cerca, la de una tienda de electrónica.

—¿Alguien quiere un refrigerador? — Preguntó divertido mientras tomaba el mencionado electrodoméstico. — ¡De la misma marca que uso en mi restaurante!

—¿Tu restaurante? — Preguntó Bellota Z.

—Solo digamos que si les ofrece un desayuno gratis, no acepten — dijo molesta Bellota.

Bombón entonces sopló la nube de Polvo Negro y cerró la puerta. Entonces Burbuja tomó la marioneta que quedó.

—¿Y entonces es sólo un muñeco feo? ¿Por qué?

—Niña, nadie conoce nuestras verdaderas apariencias — dijo ÉL divertido. — Al igual que nuestro verdadero nombre, es algo que los humanos no tienen por qué averiguar.

Todos asintieron, pero entonces las seis chicas se pusieron en posición de combate contra ÉL.

—¿Entonces ahora qué, ÉL? ¿Lucharemos hasta el final?

El demonio negó con la cabeza.

—Por esta vez todo ha terminado, no puedo creer que haya sido utilizado aún si se trataba de otra versión de mí. No, por hoy ya tuvimos todos suficiente, ¿no creen corazones? Pero sí, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto… también a ustedes las veré dentro de nada, Chicas Superpoderosas Z.

Las tres mayores gruñeron pero asintieron.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos con esto? — Preguntó Bombón levantando el refrigerador. — Es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo así como así.

—Por esta vez nos haremos cargo, deshacernos de esta cosa en el espacio no sirvió de nada la última vez así que supongo que tendremos que someterlo a constante vigilancia — dijo Bombón Z. — Lo dejaremos en custodia del laboratorio. Ahí tenemos suficiente Sustancia Z y creo que entre Ken y el profesor podrán construir un congelador lo suficientemente poderoso para mantener a raya a este ÉL.

—Entendido — dijeron todas.

—Entonces sólo queda regresar al Dinamo-Z — dijo Burbuja Z. — Se los agradezco chicas, de no ser por ustedes creo que no lo hubiéramos contado.

—No se preocupen, nosotras siempre estaremos ahí para ayudar — dijeron las tres pequeñas.

—Tal vez otro día veamos qué grupo es el más fuerte, pero creo que sí, es hora de volver a casa — dijo Kaoru. — Por cómo se puso mi padre si no regresamos ya no va a dejarme ni respirar en paz.

Todos asintieron riendo, y regresaron al Dinamo Z. Sí, al final todo había terminado.

—Gracias por recibirnos en su mundo en un principio — dijo tiernamente Burbuja.

—Sí, supongo que nos hubiéramos visto en un problema de no ser por ustedes — admitió Bellota.

—Le pediremos al profesor que construya algo que también podamos usar para visitarlas — se despidió Bombón.

—Cuenten con ello — dijo el profesor Utonium. — Gracias, gracias por encargarse de mis hijas.

Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z se despidieron, y despegaron para luego desaparecer en un flash, y por cierto el Dinamo Z esta vez tomó la forma de Bellota Z. Era el fin.

—Sí que éramos diferentes ese ÉL y yo — opinó el demonio. — Pero bueno, eso le pasa por querer apuñalarme por la espalda. Y sí, nos veremos muy pronto Chicas Superpoderosas Z. Pero supongo debo esperar a que el Profesor haga su trabajo.

* * *

 **Sí, sí, una nota innecesaria ya que no creo que haya una secuela inmediata pero bueno, fue divertido. Sólo quiero aclarar que haré un cap final para cerrar el fic y bueno, espero que hayan disfrutando leyendo como yo escribiendo.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Epílogo: nuevosviejos conocidos

_Cuando ÉL-Z lo hace de menos y planea apuñalarlo por la espalda, en un sorprendente giro ÉL ayuda a los dos grupos de Superpoderosas a derrotar a su otro yo. Con ÉL-Z de nuevo atrapado y separado de su cuerpo, todo se ha solucionado y las Chicas Superpoderosas Z han regresado a Tokyo. ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a ambos grupos de súper heroínas? ¿Sus caminos volverán a cruzarse o este es el final de esta aventura?_

—¡Itekimasu! — Gritó Momoko saliendo alegremente hacia la escuela.

—Itterashai Momoko-chan — dijo su madre. — Y recuerda, si hay una emergencia asegúrate de llamar antes a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Onee-chan, patéale el trasero a los villanos y los monstruos! — Celebró Kuriko.

Momoko sonrió y corrió al paradero a juntarse con Miyako y Kaoru.

—Hola chicas, ¿me esperaron demasiado? — Preguntó la chica alegremente.

—Estábamos a punto de irnos — dijo Kaoru de mala gana. — ¿Sabes que vas a lograr que la señorita Keanie nos dé tarea extra, verdad? ¡En fin vámonos!

—No seas tan dura con ella Kaoru-san — dijo Miyako con una risita.

Se dirigieron a la escuela, todo estaba tranquilo a partir de ahora. Al menos hasta que sonó la alarma justo antes de gimnasia.

—¿Qué sucede profesor? — Preguntó Momoko a través del comunicador de su cinturón.

—Es Peludito, está causando un problema en el centro de la ciudad.

—¡Entendido, vamos para allá! — Gritaron las tres a la vez justo antes de transformarse.

Entonces volaron a la acción, como siempre era un día normal para las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. Cuando aterrizaron Peludito les dedicó una furiosa sonrisa.

—A ustedes las estaba esperando, Chicas Superpoderosas Z — gruñó el monstruo rosa.

—Sólo terminemos con esto — dijo Bellota Z girando entre sus manos el gran martillo.

—Sí, tenemos cosas que hacer — dijo Bombón Z preparando su yoyo girándolo amenazadoramente.

—Tú no eres muy amable interrumpiendo nuestros estudios de esa manera — dijo Burbuja Z algo molesta mientras que preparaba su varilla de burbuja lista para atacar.

Peludito sonrió y se transformó en un gigantesco monstruo rojo con grandes colmillos, que atacó con sus enormes garras a las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, que apenas si pudieron esquivar el golpe. Pero no había terminado ahí, Peludito tomó un automóvil y lo arrojó violentamente contra ellas, Bellota Z desvió el ataque de un martillazo pero entonces Peludito ya estaba corriendo contra ella y le dio un tremendo golpazo que la mandó al suelo agrietándolo en el proceso. Bellota Z se levantó con dificultad.

—¿Qué es esto? Peludito nunca tuvo esta habilidad. ¿Acaso obtuvo más poder de la noche a la mañana?

Entonces una nube de humo color rojo se formó alrededor de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z.

—¿Y no se les ha ocurrido pensar que ese no es su Peludito? — Dijo una voz masculina pero con un tono irónico y ligeramente afeminado.

—¡Imposible! — Gritaron las tres Chicas Superpoderosas Z levantando los puños. — ¡Es ÉL!

Efectivamente la neblina se retiró revelando al demonio rojo del otro universo junto con varios de los villanos de sus pequeñas yos: Princesa Morbucks, Abra-Cadáver (a quien nunca habían visto), la Banda Gangrena, la Banda Amiba y el Mojo-Jojo que no se callaba.

—Les dije que nos volveríamos a ver, Chicas Superpoderosas Z.

Burbuja Z soltó una risita.

—Bueno, parece un reto, ¿verdad chicas?

—Algo me dice que nos reencontraremos con unas viejas amigas muy pronto — dijo Bombón Z.

Entonces las tres se lanzaron a la batalla.

* * *

 _Y una vez más, el mundo está amenazado pero muy pronto quedará a salvo gracias a… ¡LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z!_

 _Chao; nos leemos; es decir, ¡se acabó!_


End file.
